A Moment in Time
by thepotionsmaster369
Summary: Severus Snape was the key to Harry Potter's existence. Upon learning that Snape is a traitor, Voldemort sends himself back in time to kill him. Hermione Granger was also sent back in time to protect the man she always loved, but never realized.
1. The Vow

**Top of Form 1**

**Hello there :) The plot of this story was inspired by the movie Terminator (as unlikely as it sounds) so anyway please read , review , give me suggestions. Enjoy chapter one =)**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Severus Snape sat hunched over pitifully , facing the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore watched as the man in front of him trembled pathetically , making noises like a wounded animal.

"Are you feeling remorse , Severus?" asked Albus , the soft question sounding cruel in the man's ears.

Severus inhaled and choked out a sob , tears rolling down his distressed face.

"She is dead." said Albus flatly , is if his words made it final, "Lily is dead."

Severus looked up , his red rimmed eyes full of unbearable pain.

"D-don't t-talk about her l-like that!" he choked out thickly , overwhelming guilt over taking his features.

"Don't be angry at me Severus , be angry at yourself." said Albus coldly.

Severus looked utterly defeated , like each moment he lived was causing him unendurable and excruciating pain. 

In way it was.

The only woman he had ever loved was dead.

And it was his fault.

Surely he deserved to die.

"Y-you said you would protect her!" He whispered , his composure faltering.

"I said would protect them , _them all_." said Albus ,"James and Lily may be dead,"

Severus reflexively stiffened at the word "James",

Albus continued , ignoring Severus's discomfort "But their son , Harry lives."

Snape looked like he couldn't care less about Harry being alive. It didn't matter , she was dead , and he might as well be too.

"I-I d-don't want-t-to-"

"Enough!" interrupted Albus , his ability to intolerant increasing , looking at Severus in disgust. He was not going to the watch man wallow in self-pity. The time for that was over and there was more pressing issues to discuss. " If she was the only reason that you are alive , then your life belongs to her and now that she is dead , your life belongs to her son , Harry."

"N-no No! , not Potter!" spat Severus , distaste and disbelief evident in his voice.

"Do you forget that he is her son too?" demanded Albus, " Infact, he has her eyes. Do you remember the colour of Lily's eyes? Do you?"

Severus moaned with agony. Of course he remembered , the vibrant emerald eyes of Lily Potter , always so full of life. The same eyes that used to light up when she saw his face.

The same eyes that told him she hated him , when words failed.

Harry Potter had her eyes . Potter took her eyes, Lily's eyes.

Severus was insulted by Albus's question. "Of cource I remember!"

"Then if you love her Severus." continued Albus , impatience and exasperation rising with every word , " If you truly love her, you will devote your life to protect her son , to protect Harry."

"H-he doesn't n-need-"

"He does!"cried Albus " One day Lord Voldemort will return and Harry will need your protection."

Albus waited for Severus to argue back , he waited for his contempt filled eyes to reach his and deny the request with all his will.

Severus looked up. And then whispered "He must never know."

"So you agree?"

Severus nodded.

"Severus Snape , from this day forward , do you vow to devote your life to protect the one of Harry Potter?"

Severus considered , a magnitude of emotions rushing through him. Somewhere in his memories he heard her say his name , like the sound of a small bird's call resounding through the darkness of his mind.

"Yes" breathed Severus.

"Then give me your hand."

Severus lifted his hand to Albus , who grasped it firmly with his own, wand at the ready.

"Severus Snape," began Albus solemnly as both eyes met. "Do you vow to protect Harry Potter , to the best of your ability or die trying? Do you vow to do everything in your power to ensure his existence , until the time comes?"

Severus looked at Albus, unasked questions forming in his head. Albus's expression indicated that now was not the time to ask.

"I do." whispered Severus.

A crimson flame enclosed their hands , wrapping itself around like a deadly snake , offering no escape, no chance to turn back.

The snake flashed and scarlet light blinded them and Severus felt his hand burning as if coated in white hot embers.

Then the snake disappeared leaving a mutilating spiraled scar along Severus's hand.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Severus Snape felt Lord Voldemort pull out of his mind , the memories of what had just been seen imprinting images into his vision. He was back in the Shrieking Shack , kneeling before his master. In the distance , faint screams could be heard , the battle was raging.

For a second Severus felt nothing , no pain , no fear. He felt Voldemort's eyes on him , his rage heavy in the atmosphere, so much that it was almost tangible.

Snape knew he should fear for his life , be more terrified then he had ever been.

And as his eyes met Voldemort's , fear started to override the chilling calmness he had felt before.

He was going to die.

He waited for Voldemort to speak , for his impending death to be cast upon him.

"I have nothing to say to you." said Voldemort , his malevolent voice sending shivers through Severus's body.

He prepared his last breath and pictured Lily waiting for him.

Instead those vivid , green eyes told him to fight.

Fight for his life.

Fight for her son.

Voldemort considered him and then with a split second movement of his wand , so quick Severus barely had time to register, Voldemort cried ," Avada Kedavra!"

The radiating green light shot at Severus , straight for his heart, his fate determined from one spell. Severus felt his body jerk suddenly, his feet left the floor, he was in the air as the spell missed him by inches. In mid air, without pausing to think , Severus shot a stupefy before hitting the ground, arms breaking the fall.

He watched Voldemort stumble backward and fall to the ground.

Severus lived.

For the moment.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Traitor

**Yeh , 2nd chappie :) Enjoy **

XXXxxxXXX

Top of Form 1

She could not scream, could not move or gasp in terror , she just waited . Severus Snape fell to the ground , a muffled thud , like a puppet being cut from its strings , another thud broke the silence; Voldemort. He had failed , Snape had lived. Lord Voldemort was knocked out from a stupefy , looking eerily peaceful as he lay sprawled on the floor , closed eyes hiding the evil lurking beneath.

She knew there wasn't much time.

Get up

Snape stirred feebly on the floor of the Shrieking Shack , his heavy breathing being the only indication that he was alive.

Thoughts of the just witnessed events flooded Hermione's mind as she rapidly tried to process , to comprehend , to understand.

Snape was on their side. She knew it , instinctively forcing herself to believe it. Voldemort had accessed Snape's memories and discovered a shocking revelation; Snape wasn't his. Maybe deep down Voldemort already suspected, why else would he feel the need to invade the mind of the man he trusted for twenty years? And why were Snape's defences so low , how could his occlumemcy fail when he needed it most?

Snape inhaled sharply , as unsteady arms forced his body from the floor and onto his feet. He swayed as if in a daze , pressing his forefingers to the sides of his head for moment , attempting to focus. He then considered Voldemort lying before him, his expression indifferent and unreadable. In a swift move Snape picked his wand off the ground and pointed it at Voldemort.

Nothing happened.

Snape withdrew his wand and then pocketed it before scanning the eyes rested on the exact place she , Harry and Ron were hiding , concealed behind a poorly fitted crate.

Surely he couldn't see her , could he? Hermione's heart froze in her throat as she suddenly forgot how to breathe. She could feel Snape's eyes burning into her and she begged in her head that he wouldn't find them. Harry visibly tensed next to her , his emerald eyes fierce. Hermione inconspicuously grabbed the hem of his robes in her trembling hand.

Snape , apparently deciding that the room was empty , strode towards and through the door , fully intent on reaching his destination. Hermione sighed with relief but then was aware of Harry standing up , a snarl escaping from his clenched teeth.

"Let go Hermione!" he demanded , absolutely seething , trying to yank her hand from his robe.

"No Harry!" she whispered back furiously , trying to tug him back to the ground.

" I have to get him!" Hermione eyed Harry in the dim light of the tunnel , the malicious gleam in his eyes sending panic waves through her body.

With one last tug , Harry wrenched Hermione's robes from his and sprinted down the tunnel. Ron followed suit and chased after Harry , his robes billowing wildly. Hermione got up to go after them , and then froze, her heart pounding a million times per second. She heard the floor boards creak in the room , the sound of fabric scratching along rough wooden floor. Pure terror welling up inside her, Hermione slowly returned to her sitting position and looked through the crack of the crate.

Voldemort was awake.

It took all her strength to stop herself from letting out a petrified scream biting down onto her knuckles until she drew blood. Voldemort got up from the floor, in a more graceful manner than Snape did , his serpentine eyes filled with malevolent rage and hatred.

Hermione cast a non verbal silencio charm on herself in the desperate hope that she wouldn't be detected. Despair was filling up inside her every second , wondering if she would make it out alive. Voldemort raised his wand and circled the room. The wand came to point at the place Hermione was hiding. She felt the blood drain from her face , as she cowered in the corner , not unlike a prey masking itself from its predator.

" My Lord ." said a voice , saturated with devotion and worshipness. Bellatrix Lestrange approached Voldemort and knelt down like a house elf would kneel for its master.

Voldemort gradually lowered his wand and turned away from went numb with overwhelming relief and let herself breathe.

" Ah Bellatrix " said Voldemort as if he was instigating a tea party and Bellatrix was the guest of honor. " I have something to ask of you." Truly , everyone in that room knew that it wouldn't be a request but an undeniable order.

"I live to serve you my Lord." Bellatrix said in response , each word literally dripping with desire as she looked up at Voldemort like he was the only reason she lived. Unfortunately for her , Voldemort did not return the look. Instead he eyed her like she was an amusing toy , that no one had chosen to play with.

" I am going away for a period of twenty days and I am appointing you in charge until I return." said Voldemot gazing down upon Bellatrix, slightly grimacing at her predictable reaction.

Bellatrix's dark liddled eyes lit up with anticipation and gratitude, in a similar fashion to that of a child being told that they were going to Disneyland. They way she looked at Voldemort was almost sickening.

"Yes my Lord , I am truly grateful for the honor of such a task. But may I ask , where you intending to go for these twenty days?"

Voldemort looked back at Bellatrix, controlling his facial expression to show enough disgust and contempt that Bellatix recoiled a little.

" That , dear Bellatrix , is none of your concern."

"Accept my apologies , my Lord ." she spoke again , doing anything that would regain his approval.

" During this time, Harry Potter must not be touched. Of course capture him, torture him , but his death is mine and mine only."

"Yes my Lord " said Bellatrix looking like she would rather end her life then disobey an order from her master.

"And it is your job to enforce this order."

Bellatrix nodded.

"And Bellatrix" Voldemort said , his lip curling in violent satisfaction " If anyone was to disobey , not only would they suffer the same fate as Potter , but you would too"

" Of course , my Lord " said Bellatrix, unable to keep a note of fear from injecting itself into her voice.

"Get up."

Bellatrix stood up from the floor awaiting Voldemort's instructions.

" Severus Snape has proved himself a traitor for all these years , make sure he meets an excruciating and agonising death , won't you?" said Voldemort casually, in the same manner a mother would tell her child to do a household chore.

Hermione's heart thudded in her chest and wished she could move. Snape had to be warned , Bellatrix was relentless and would not stop until Snape was dead.

Bellatrix smiled cruelly , baring her beast like teeth which hid under her enticing blood coloured lips. " It would be my pleasure."

" Leave " said Voldemort and dismissed Bellatrix, himself now alone in the room.

He then raised his wand to his arm, paused , and then with a slick movement , Voldemort sliced open a long gash.

Hermione nearly gasped in shock, relieved that the silencio spell hadn't worn off and watched Voldemort , unable to remove her eyes from the blood seeping out of his wound.

What the hell was he doing?

Voldemort deliberately ran his thin, tendril like hands along the gashed letting them become stained with his blood.

Hermione felt slightly nauseated , closing her eyes for a second. She could hear each drop of blood make contact with the floor , a sinister pitter-pattering sound.

Voldemort then proceeded to kneel on the ground , a very uncharacteristic gesture for him. It made Hermione feel quite nervous. Using his bloodstained fingers , Voldemort started to paint a shape on the floorboards. Hermione craned her neck to see what it was.

It was a pentagram.

He was performing dark magic , Hermione was sure of it. She hadn't encountered any classroom spell that had involved the use of one's blood to make a pentagram. It was revolting to say the least. Hermione's mind went into overdrive as she tried to figure out what Voldemort was doing , and for a moment she forgot that she was supposed to be frightened.

Scraping his fingers along his arm again , collecting more scarlet liquid , Voldemort wrote some numbers above the pentagram. From the glimmer of the light being emitted from Voldemort's wand, Hermione barely made out the numbers 30,10,81. What did they mean? Were they coordinates?

The realization hit Hermione and she shuddered in horror , panic beginning to well up inside her. The numbers were a date; the date that Voldemort attempted to kill Harry , almost 17 years ago. Voldemort was planning to go back in time.

But surely he wasn't foolish enough to try and kill Harry again, would he? Harry was protected by Lily , he was untouchable. What if Voldemort ran into the Voldemort from 17 years ago? What would happen? The time-turner incident from four years ago briefly flashed through Hermione's mind. She knew the consequences of time travel , the one unspoken rule; you must not be seen by yourself. Voldemort was a very powerful and intelligent wizard , he knew the rules , he knew what would result if he broke them. Voldemort from 17 years ago would not hesitate to kill someone he assumed would be an imposter. Voldemort would kill Voldemort. Hermione struggled wrap her head around the notion.

Why was he going back?

Then Voldemort answered Hermione's unspoken question. The words he said would stay with Hermione forever , the way he made every single one layered with pure evil, each word burning holes in Hermione's memory.

" Severus Snape will learn what happens when he defies the greatest wizard of all time"

Such vehemence was placed on Snape's name that it was frightening. Voldemort was going to kill Snape and Snape had no idea what so ever.

Hermione needed to do something. Snape had put his life on the line for so many people , for Dumbledore , for Harry and he had never asked for anything in return. He was brave , self sacrificing and she was grateful, someday Harry would be too. But Harry would never know, if Voldemort was to end the life of Severus Snape.

Hermione needed to do something.

Anything.

One of the bravest men she knew was about to be murdered and she was the only one who knew about it.

Voldemort began to chant words under his breath, over and over again. Hermione didn't understand what Voldemort was saying, the words sounded foreign and sinister. Voldemort chanted faster and louder each round and Hermione knew she was running out of time. The magical energy in the room was building up , raising the hairs on Hermione's arms as a impenetrable hum enclosed the confines of the room. The hum grew louder and Hermione felt like screaming in terror , holding in  
knees to her chest , the situation way beyond her control. As she clenched her eyes closed , Hermione saw the face of Severus Snape in her mind. She was 13 and standing infront of the weeping willow as a werewolf advanced on her , saliva dripping from its razor teeth. She trembled and held the body of an unconscious Ron next to her begging for the werewolf to leave her alone. Out the darkness stood Snape , his protective and powerful arms forced her behind him, grasping the shoulder of her robes in his hand , not letting go .

She had to save him.

Voldemort stepped into the centre of pentgram , arms by his side and his eyes closed. Energy from the pentagram rippled its way up Voldemorts body , intensifying the hum. She only had a few seconds.

Hurry.

Hermione got up from her hiding place , forced the crate open with all her strength. Voldemort's eyes snapped open, he raised his wand, a curse forming in his mouth. Hermione sprinted straight at Voldemort , the hum becoming deafining. Voldemort said the first word of the deadly curse , she was nearly there , almost. Voldemort began the second word , Hermione pleaded with herself to move faster , forcing her way across. Her foot made it into the pentagram before bright white light blinded her , she felt her body vibrate with the enormity of the magical force. She could no longer see or hear , she felt her body spin and then everything went black.

Bottom of Form 1

XXXxxxXXX

**Review my pretties :) Did you like it?**


	3. Godric's Hollow

**woooo 3rd chapter is up :) dont forget to review :P**

_**XXXxxxXXX**_

Hermione found herself lying on something cold , wet and surprisingly soft. She stirred a little , trying to isolate her thoughts from the pounding pain in her head. She sat up unsteadily , white spots appearing in her vision as she attempted to focus. She realized she was sitting on grass , damp with dew. She was in the dead of night  
and it felt like a thick haze of darkness was surrounding her , engulfing her. Hermione closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe.

She had to find Snape.

She snapped her eyes open , fierce determination overshadowing the fear within . But not completely. She was terrified , her heart was thumping in her chest. She could barely see anything around her , the only light available was being cast out in feeble shadows by the half moon and the stars strewn across the night sky. She could tell that she was in a wide open space and the glimmers of household light could be seen in the distance , many windows twinkling against a inky backdrop. Then something else hit Hermione and her body felt nauseous with fear of a unanswered question.

Where was Voldemort?

For a second Hermione wanted to lie down again, crouch into a ball and forget everything that had just happened. She shook with terror but shook off the childhood notion to curl up and wish it was just a bad dream. It was real. One man was in serious danger. Grasping her wand , Hermione whispered, " Lumos Maxima". Her heart stopped as she found herself face to face with a gravestone. She bit her lip and shuddered at the stone , willing herself not to scream. It was just a gravestone , it wasn't going to hurt her.  
_**  
Amanda Williams**_

1st November 1967 - 13 June 1970

Forever loved , Forever Remembered. 

She had been three years old , only a small child. She was dead. Hermione pushed herself up away from the stone , standing up, her body shaking. She raised her wand alittle and gasped , everywhere she could see was gravestones. Something stifled in her memory and Hermione knew immediately where she was : Godric's Hollow. The last time she had been here Harry had almost been murdered by Lord Voldemort himself, barely escaping from the hideous snake. She had a feeling she wouldn't be so lucky this time. Hermione swallowed and started navigating her way through the stones towards the civilisation sitting on the outskirts of the graveyard.

The air around her felt statically charged , full of ominous tension , oppressive and sinister. She broke into a breathless run , as she exhaled a silver mist swirled in the midnight sky before it was absorbed. Hermione reached the edge of the graveyard , her hands clenching on the rails of the fence and she gasped for breath. Then  
she took in her surroundings . Godric's Hollow was not as calm as it looked like from the distance. Occupants of the house nearest to her, a man and a woman holding a child were standing outside of their front door , staring with shock. Hermione followed their gaze and felt her stomach drop. The house was on fire.

Harry's house.

The house was almost destroyed , crimson flames licking at the remains , dancing wildly. The devastation was reflected in Hermione's swimming eyes . Harry was there , a baby lying in the remnants of destruction , not knowing of his future.

Just a baby.

That was when Hermione started to run , running towards the blazing inferno of a house, her hair whipping about her face. She dug her heals into the ground , forcing herself forwards.

Almost there.

In her peripheral vision , Hermione saw something that stopped her heart. She came to a grinding halt , her breath hitched in her chest as she veered around to face behind her. Time seemed to slow down as she watched one man steadily make his way to her destination, the fire radiating in his eyes. He walked briskly, on the edge of running , his black robes billowing behind him , much like his former self. His face was pulled into the familiar scowl but it was unaged as of yet and a  
boyish air still remained. Hermione was rooted on the spot, unaware of anything except for this one man. It was like being in a nightmare , one where you couldn't move, run or scream in terror. He was on the other side of the street , weaving unnoticed through the awestruck bystanders gazing at the blazing house in front of them. Somewhere , very near Voldemort was waiting , waiting for Snape.

Hermione dashed across the road , tearing into the crowd of people , desperately pushing her way through them. Snape's head was just visible among the cluster of people , just a few metres from Hermione.

"Snape!" she screamed, her voice tearing at her throat. He didn't hear her. Hermione squeezed frantically behind two people , panic rising rapidly.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" she yelled again.

He stopped and turned his head alittle , wondering who had called his name. Hermione broke through the crowd, covering the metres space between them in milliseconds. He had just turned to face her as she slammed into him , at full force. She knocked him backwards and he collided with the ground. Hermione smashed down landing on top of him, her breath escaping her chest. Snape looked up at her , ebony eyes absolutely furious.

"What the hell are you doing on me?" he asked. His voice lacked the confidence and authority of a teacher , but still contained the same dangerous venom. He looked significantly younger from up close , he had none of the harsh lines that scored the forehead of his future self. Hermione studied his face , drinking in his appearance in wonder.

" I'll ask you again" He said, his voice shaking with rage as his wand made its way to Hermione's neck , pressing in sharply , "What are you doing on me?"

A ripple of fear flowed through Hermione's veins for a moment at Snape's words. She hadn't expected him to be...be so mean. She hesitated before she whispered,"Professor?"

Snape's brow knotted in confusion for a second before his hands roughly pushed against her shoulders.

"I am not a professor!" he growled. He looked at the girl lying on him with slight curiosity, hidden beneath his other raging emotions. He needed to get to the house , maybe the Dark Lord spared them...her.

It was a lie.

Lily was surely...

"You are in danger." The girl said , looking breathless and terrified, her cinnamon eyes fierce. Snape huffed in irritation and pushed the girl off him , backwards, she hit the ground in front of him and pushed herself into a sitting position. Snape went to stand up before something grabbed his sleeve.

"What do you want!" he snarled, brushing her off. She stood up and hastily clenched his robe.

"Please," she whispered , "We have to leave."

"Why!" he hissed back. The girl swallowed and tensed tightly so the tendons in her neck stood out like a branching tree.

"Voldemort , he is going to kill you. We have to get out of here."

A stab of pain went through Snape's forearm at the mention of Voldemort, adding to his increased frustration.

"He is dead." Snape spat.

The girl's eyes widened and she spoke , almost hysterical, "No , I'll explain later , please , we have to move." She began to tug on his arm, frantically trying to pull him away. Snape grasped her arm and yanked her towards him. Her body hit his chest roughly and with his free hand he held her around the neck , just below her jaw. He constricted his grip , her pupils growed wider with fear.

"You better not be lying to me."

She struggled in his grip , tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not." she choked out. He studied her, looking into her mind , searching for the answer himself.

She wasn't lying.

"Hey!" yelled a voice close by, "Let go of her!" A middle age man was watching them and other members of the crowd turned to look too. Snape released his grip on Hermione , whipping his hand away from her throat. She gasped for air.

"Let's go."

She composed herself immediately and he let go of her arm. Their eyes met for a second and then they began to race through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" shrieked Hermione.

"There is a portkey , just on the outskirts of town , I think we can make it in time if we hurry!" replied Snape. They reached the end of the crowd and pelted down the street , their shoes scraping against the sidewalk.

"Why don't we just apparate?" screamed Hermione as she trailed behind Snape.

"Not close enough!" Snape yelled back. Hogwarts would be the only safe place for them at the moment. The portkey would take them to edge of Hogsmeade , close to the Shieking Shack, a hideout for newly recruited death eaters. From there they could make their way to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore.

The portkey was a teacup , lying in the overgrown grass of an unkempt nature strip. It was getting closer , 300m , 200m , 100m. Snape pushed himself on. Then he heard a scream and a sickening thud as a body landed against the concrete of the sidewalk. He flung himself around and found the girl on the ground , hunched over in pain. Her wounded , terrified expression reached his eyes and panic rised inside him.

"W-what hap-" He stuttered before raising his gaze , and felt his blood run cold with terror.

Voldemort.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Cilffhanger :P


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

**Read, review, love me. :)**

**(no pressure.)**

XXXxxxXXX

"M-my Lord." Snape forced his shaking body into a kneeling position. Very slowly he twisted his head up to face Voldemort. The body on the ground whimpered in pain, the breathing was shallow and fast. If he moved alittle closer, he could touch her and apparate away.

"Severus." said Voldemort, his voice calm yet furious. His hand tightened on his wand and Snape tensed. He only had a few seconds. His heart seemed to be pounding in his ears, he couldn't think. Hermione's small hand edged towards him along the ground, the fingers moving like spider legs, weakly scraping against the sidewalk. Snape pulled his eyes away from Voldemort's , for just a millisecond. Then it seemed like a million things happened at once; in a lightning quick movement Snape grabbed Hermione's hand and a loud crack resounded throughout the air and then a flashing green light passed over them before they were spinning and Godric's Hollow was gone.

He hit the ground with a thud, a hand in his own. He breathed for a second and opened his eyes. He was alive. He sat up and scanned the surroundings, wondering where the hell they were. Where did that girl apparate them to? There was a squeaky sound of something that hadn't been oiled in a long time, swaying in the light breeze. It was a sign, attached above Snape , hanging away from a wall. _The Leaky Cauldron_. Snape swore, this wasn't an ideal place. He turned from the sign to the girl, who was crouched beside him. Taking his hand from hers, he shook her shoulder and she let out a moan.

"Are you ok?" he asked, wishing she would respond. He was feeling quite awkward. Her eyes opened, her face slightly contorted and she breathed "Yes." Around them the street was empty but Snape still felt uneasy. He stood up and grabbed the girl bellow her arms and hoisted her up.

"Can you stand?"

She nodded and he gently let go of her. She swayed on the spot but didn't fall over. Snape grasped her arm, and led her inside The Leaky Cauldron. Inside it was pleasantly warm and the light was slightly dim but still comforting. In the corner was a roaring fire, the embers crackling quietly. The man at the bar looked up as the door opened and raised his eyebrows in question when he saw Hermione's weak from. Snape used his free hand to wave him off and gestured Hermione to sit a free chair as he then took his seat opposite to her. She placed her elbows on the table and used her hands to support her head. Snape considered her for a moment and waited for her to face him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hermione Granger." she said, her voice sounding worn and weary.

"I'm Sev-"

"I know." The girl said, "Your name is Severus Snape , you are 21years old , you are an death eater turned spy for Dumbledore. I know who you are."

Snape was dumbfounded and then annoyed.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, suspiciously.

Hermione huffed a little, a crease appearing between her eyebrows. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

She hesitated and then said, "I'm from 17 years in the future. I was…sent back to save you. The Voldemort that attacked us a moment ago, he's from the future too."

Snape's mind was reveling with the information.

"So he didn't die?" he choked out, feeling horrified.

"He is dead, for now."

"So he came back, when?"

"In ten years. We only have one Voldemort to worry about at the moment." Hermione sounded tired, not in the mood for explaining things to this man, who stared at her with disbelief and annoyance.

"For the moment? He wants to kill me! Why did you bring us here? I have to find him!"

"You can't kill him."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because," Hermione said, becoming impatient, throwing caution to the winds, "The horcruxes must be destroyed, before he can be killed."

Snape swore, "Horcruxes?"

Hermione nodded. He knew what they were. The bar man came up to them; "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have a firewhisky." said Hermione.

"Make that two." The barman nodded. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Snape rounded back to the girl.

"Are you even old enough for firewhisky?" he said under his breath. The girl huffed angrily.

"For your information, I'm eighteen years old. Not that it matters to you."

The firewhiskys arrived, along with two shot glasses. As if to challenge him or impress him, Hermione poured herself a shot and downed it in one gulp, slamming the glass on the table.

Snape hid a smirk under his features and poured his own shot before forcing it down like Hermione. He coughed as the liquid burned his throat, his eyes watering. The people sitting in the closest vicinity turned to look at him, some amused. Hermione raised one eyebrow at him, looking unimpressed.

"What?" he snapped at her. "We shouldn't even be here. I have to go see Dumbedore."

"You can't!" she said, "Only you and I must know. We can't go messing about with the past otherwise the future would be affected!"

"So you expect me to sit in this fucking bar and not do anything!" he hissed at her.

"Yes! Voldemort will only be here for twenty days! We are just going to have to wait it out!"

"Fuck. How do you know this!"

"Because, I know. He is a powerful wizard, but not even he can go back in time for as long as he wants."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry; I'll be out of here in twenty days too. Then you can go back to your perfect little life."

Snape threw Hermione a furious glance. His life was anything but _perfect._ He downed another shot, this time keeping his composure.

"We should get a room." He was less excited by the idea than she was.

"I suspose." she said grumpily. They didn't really have anywhere else to go. She drank another shot of firewhisky before standing up.

"Do you have any money on you?"

Snape reached into his pockets and found some coins. He counted them, he had 10 galleons.

"That's not too bad." said Hermione. She didn't have anything on her. Most of her possessions were in the beaded bag which was conveniently in the Room of Requirement, seventeen years into the future. Snape stood up too, and went over to pay for the drinks and to book a room. It cost two galleons a night, even stingy rooms above a bar came with a price.

"Come on, then." He said, not waiting for her as he proceeded to make his way up the stairs to find his room. He opened the door of room number two and swore. She caught up with him and bit her lip as she looked inside.

There was only one bed.

"Well." Hermione said, pushing in front of him, to get into the room, "We will just have to share." She stood by the window, not facing him. Suddenly Snape felt very uncomfortable. They stood in awkward silence for a second, before Snape couldn't bear it anymore. He strode past Hermione , into the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione let out a sob. A curious sensation was coming over her, not unlike helplessness or panic. For a moment it was unrecognizable before Hermione remembered back when she was eleven and then she knew.

She was homesick. Even though she had been away for a matter of hours, she already missed her own world terribly. She hadn't told Harry or Ron where she had gone, and they wouldn't know where she was.

They probably thought she was dead.

Another small sob left Hermoine , as tears slid down her pale face.

In the bathroom Snape rinsed his face in the sink, running wet hands through his black hair. He looked in the mirror, his tired face looking hideous under the low light, large shadows under his eyes.

_No wonder she preferred __Potter over you._

_You're just a disgusting, greasy haired freak that let her die._

_Lily_

_Lily_

_Lily. _

He repeated her name. She was dead. It was his fault. Suddenly Snape couldn't take it anymore. He flung his fist into the mirror, feeling savage pleasure as the glass twisted and shattered under his touch. Blood gushed from his hand and he swung his fist into the mirror again, with all the force he could muster. He grasped the vase by the sink and through it against the wall; it exploded like a firework, glass flinging everywhere.

Something banged against the door and followed by a shriek, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!"

Then the bathroom felt to small to contain him, the walls were closing in on him. He couldn't breath.

Snape thrust the door open, meeting Hermione. She looked at him with disbelief and horror, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm going to see Dumbledore."

He didn't wait for her to protest or complain, he stalked past her and out of the room, fury blazing in his eyes.

XXXxxxXXX

**Uh-oh. Review me? **

**Thanks brooo.**


	5. Explanations

**XXXxxxXXX**

Snape burst out the door of The Leaky Cauldron , his face fierce. The door banged behind him only to be swung open and slammed closed again a few seconds later.

"Wait! What do you think you are doing? You can't just go off to see Dumbledore!" Hermione's shrill voice raised an octave higher at every sentence. Snape resisted the strong urge to lash out at her. Only just. Closing his eyes for a moment , Snape forced himself to keep his composure.

"How are you even going to get to Hogwarts?" Hermione demanded , now standing beside Snape , looking at him defiantly.

"Knight Bus." Snape snarled at Hermione, making her step back a little. And with that Snape flung his arm outwards. A few seconds later a whooshing sound was heard and in front of the pair was the Knight Bus , standing impressively. Paying no attention to Hermione's warning Snape stepped into the bus , his hand rustling in his pocket for coins. He paid his fee , the amount required for a trip to Hogwarts.

"Wait." said Hermione's strained voice and Snape turned around in mild surprise to see her clambering onto the bus. Some part of himself calmed at her actions and Snape silently handed over some coins to Hermione before sitting down , stony faced and somber. Hermione joined him.

"Thanks." she breathed , handing Snape the change. Snape shrugged , remaining distant. Snape let hid mind wonder and the Knight Bus ignited , speeding down the street , becoming a blur in the bright city lights of London.

As much as Snape needed to confront Dumbledore , a sense of dread was building inside him. He didn't know what he was going to say. Part of Snape wanted to throttle Dumbledore with his bare hands for not fulfilling the promise he gave , he wanted to rant and rave at him , hoping for once Dumbledore's cool facade would finally crack. But on the other hand he wanted to ensure Dumbledore's trust in him , it was one of the only things that kept him alive and out of Azkaban. Maybe  
Dumbledore had an explanation , and if he did , Snape wanted to hear it.

All of a sudden the Knight Bus gave an almighty lurch. Snape saved himself by grabbing on to the nearest pole but Hermione was thrust forwards. But before she hit the ground, Snape reached out with his free hand and grasped her around the waist , pulling her backwards. Hermione regained her stance and returned to her sitting position. Snape removed his hand.

"Thanks" she said , flushing slightly. "I hate this bus."

From the front Ernie , the driver called out "Next stop Hogwarts!"

"Thank God." muttered Hermione , now looking slightly queasy. Snape couldn't say he was enjoying the ride either. A few minutes later the castle could be seen looming ahead and Snape grew more anxious. Hermione tapped his arm.

"It's time to get off now." Snape met her eyes and stood up and exited the bus. They were greeted by a blast of cold air and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself trying to stay warm. The robe she was wearing , was quite thin , being worn for the summer of 1998. She and Snape walked up to the Hogwarts gate , their feet crunching against the gravel. The castle looked very impressive at night , standing high against the dark sky. Hermione remembered idly that the last time she  
had seen the castle from a far perspective was when she was in third year , the fateful night they had saved Sirius. They reached the gate and Snape lay his hand on an iron rail before turning expectantly at Hermione. She had hung back , looking doubtful.

"I can't come with you. Dumbledore must not know I'm here , I don't want to change the past so much that the future will be altered. Please , don't mention me or anything I've told you. Don't even say anything about Voldemort."

Snape considered Hermione's words , coming from her pleading eyes. They actually made logical sense. If the word got out that Voldemort was back there would be a massive uproar of panic.

"Alright." Snape said stiffly to Hermione.

"Just tell him what you came here for. I'll be waiting here."

Snape nodded and tapped his wand on the gate , muttering the opening spell. The gate creaked open and Snape entered , casting one last glance at Hermione before striding determinedly up to the castle. He wanted an explanation and Dumbledore was going to give it to him , whether he liked it or not.

Hermione sat uncomfortably on the ground , casting a few warming charms on herself. They didn't work very well in the freezing weather and Hermione resorted to pulling her knees to her chest , huddling in a ball. Checking her watch , she noted that Snape had been gone for half an hour already. She tried not to worry , but she couldn't help but feel uneasy. A gush of icy wind bombarded her and Hermione pushed her head into the space between her knees and her chest , shielding her face. An hour passed. Hermione felt herself drift off.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Then something shook her shoulders , quite gently.

"Granger" he said.

Hermione stirred.

"Hermione!" he said instead. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Snape. Satisfied in awakening her , Snape stood up and turned away. Not before Hermione could glance at his face.

He had been crying.

Feeling mortified , Hermione scrambled off the ground , ignoring the protests of her frozen limbs. She walked up to Snape and stared intently at his face.

"Are you OK?" she asked , a silver mist of air being released from her  
mouth.

Snape nodded , making his way down to the road. Hermione walked quickly to keep up with him.

"Severus." Hermione said , every syllable laced with concern , "What happened?"

Snape ignored her and the pair fell into a stony silence. Reaching the road , Snape cast his arm out to hail the Knight Bus again. A few minutes later it appeared.

"Knew you would need a ride back." said the young conductor as he opened the door , looking proud of himself. Snape got on the bus , paying his fee. Hermione managed a feeble smile for the conductor and sat down beside Snape. He didn't even acknowledge her. Something had definitely happened between Snape and Dumbledore. Hermione looked at Snape hopefully , but gained no reaction. She fell into a brooding silence. They reached the Leaky Cauldron quicker than expected. The pair got off the bus. Hermione held onto the street post for a few seconds , willing herself not to throw up after the crazy ride of the bus. She breathed deeply as the queasiness faded.

"Are you coming?" asked Snape. His voice sounded like he had a bad head cold. Hermione nodded and followed Snape inside and up to their room. Hermione reached the bed and fell backwards , kicking her shoes off. She didn't care about the awkwardness , she was tired and the bed was welcoming. Snape cast her a strange glance. He waved his wand so the lights went out and lied down on his side of the bed , a considerable space away from Hermione. Light from the street below made it inside and it was comforting to Hermione to know even though the room was in darkness she could see everything as if it was a full moon. Her eyelids tugged on themselves and she started closed them , sleep awaiting her.

"Why did you save me?" Snape choked out. Hermione was dragged away from sleep , opening her eyes. She wasn't looking at Snape but she could tell from his voice that he was upset.

"Because I had to." she said. It was the truth. She wasn't going to let him die.

"Why?" whispered Snape into the darkness.

Hermione didn't know how to answer.

"Why did you save me?" Hermione asked Snape , curiosity in her own voice. She hoped this would lead Snape off the trail. 

"What do you mean?"

"You could have just apparated away , you could have left me and saved yourself."

"No" came Snape's strangled reply. Hermione felt her insides knot up and emotion overtook her. She felt overwhelmed at the sincerity in Snape's voice.

"Thank you." she whispered , the words hitched. She sniffed and realized that was crying too. Snape said nothing.

Hermione rolled onto her side , now facing Snape.

"Goodnight." she said softly. Snape nodded again , his jaw tightening and new tears formed in his eyes , reflecting in the dim light.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Nawww poor Snapey. Anyways now it's time to make you feel guilty. Mmmuuuuaahahahahahhhaaa. But seriously. This story has received over 700 hits but only 12 reviews. Did you like it? Suggestions? Thankyou to everyone that already has :)

Now to the rest of you , feel guilty and review :D

My eternal happiness depends on it.


	6. Imposter

**Wwwoooo. Thankyou for all the reviews everybody :) as a reward I've****written an extra long chappie :D**

XXXxxxXXX

Morning light of the first day of November flooded through the window of the hotel room, where two young adults lay sprawled across a dishevelled bed. Hermione was the first to awake, noting a dull ache in her limbs and back. She stretched out, groaning softly and felt her upper arm come into contact with Snape. She turned to face him and realized that he was still asleep. And somehow during the course of the night she had moved closer to him than what would be considered appropriate. Hermione sat up, crossed legged, inching a few centimetres away from Snape so she could observe him properly. He seemed a lot younger and childlike from this sleeping perspective. Just young and innocent. He mumbled in his sleep and Hermione let out a small giggle. He moaned and opened his esyes , staring at Hermione in an annoyed fashion.

"Morning." she whispered. Snape was tempted to make a snide remark about her bushy hair but instead kept his mouth shut. The rays of sunlight poured into the room and shined upon Hermione, giving her an angelic quality. Snape swallowed awkwardly, this was only the second time he had woken up to a woman in his bed. And this woman wasn't asleep at the time either. A smile tugged at Hermione's lips as she watched the perplexed emotions race across Snape's face.

"Morning." he replied, a little stiffly. Hermione seemed unaffected at his less than warm greeting.

"I'm going to take a bath." She said before sliding off the bed. She looked at him again and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Snape let out a sigh of relief. He had only known this girl for a few hours and she acted like she had known his his whole life. She wasn't the one being awkward, unfriendly and antisocial. _He was_. That was just the way he was and that's how everyone saw him. Just a cold, uncaring jerk, who betrayed the girl he loved. He couldn't afford to be weak. The only person that had seen him at his weakest was  
Dumbledore. He trusted him, when no one else didn't. And yet Dumbledore wasn't stupid, he knew Snape was sorry but forgiveness wasn't offered up on a silver platter. He wanted Snape to earn it, to  
gain his redemption. That's why he had made Snape perform the vow. Now he could never take it back.  
_  
If you truly loved her, you will devote your life to protect her son,__to protect Harry._

Dumbledore's words repeated in his mind over and over again. He had gone to Dumbledore for an explanation and had come back with a life- debt and a secret that threatened his very core. No one was to know, not even Hermione. He wasn't going to tell her and if she asked him, he would ignore her. It was for Lily. And as her face merged into his mind, very confusing feelings arose. She was dead, but the day was like any other. The sky did not fall down, the sun kept shining and the earth kept spinning. Lily's life may have stopped for the world, but the world did not stop for her life, no matter how much Snape loved her. She was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Hermione stood in the bathtub, holding the detachable shower head over her body. She didn't feel like taking a bath, it felt counter productive and very unnecessary. She wanted to stay alert and she couldn't do that if she was relaxing blissfully in a pool of warm water. Besides, having a proper shower always made her think better. She and Snape needed a plan. They needed to go somewhere safe and unknown, out of the public eye , far away from anyone that would recognize them and give up their whereabouts. She didn't know where such place was though, that in itself was the real problem. She was certain Snape had a house but there was a great chance that death eaters or Voldemort himself knew where it was. Where were they going to go?

Still musing to herself, Hermione stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around body. Her robes and the top and jeans she had been wearing earlier were soaking in the sink, in an attempt to clean them. She had worn them since yesterday morning. It had felt like a lifetime ago, where she, Harry and Ron had broken into Gringrotts , escaped on a dragon , and began the fight at Hogwarts. Hermione felt a pang when she thought of Harry and Ron, so far away. She had no idea what had happened. Were they still alive? She didn't know and she wouldn't know for nineteen more days. She had never been in such a hopeless situation since the night Bellatrix tortured her.

Hermione scorgified her clothing and then cast a few drying spells. The clothes were stiff but Hermione didn't care at the moment. She put on the jeans and top and walked out of the bathroom. The bedroom was empty and Hermione frowned. Where was Snape? Of course he wasn't entitled to tell her where he was going but still a mix of irritation and unease washed over her. She sat down on the unmade bed and began to wring out her wet hair. That was until she heard a curious sound.  
It was like a muffled bang, but Hermione was still unsure. She cautiously stood from the bed, her wand at the ready and listened hard. She could hear voices, from downstairs but she could not tell  
what they were saying. Slowly, she made her way over to the door , pressing her torso against it while her head was bent sideways in an attempt to interpret the commotion below.

_Maybe it was just a bar fight._

At ten-thirty in the morning?

Unlikely.

Hermione was barely even aware of her clenched fists and her tightened jaw. She strained her ears and focused hard. She heard a creaking sound and then footsteps. Her eyes widened in panic and she raised her wand, counting down each step. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Snape. Hermione lowered her wand immediately, taking in a large breath of relief.

"Where have you-" Hermione was about to raise her voice into a shriek when Snape covered her mouth with is hand. Hermione struggled and grabbed at his hand but all Snape did in response was push her against the closed door, his body firmly pressed on her, restricting all movement.

"Quiet!" whispered Snape furiously, glancing around. Hermione stopped her fruitless attempt to free herself and looked up at Snape. She could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest. With horror, Hermione realized that he was afraid. He removed his hand from her mouth and placed it on the wall next to her head.

"What's going on?" she gasped, trying to ignore rising panic. There was only one reason that Snape could be so unsettled.

"He is here."

It was the truth, the ultimate truth. The look in his eyes could have told her that much. The room felt like it was spinning and Hermione willed herself to focus.

"W-what a-are we going t-to do?"

Snape furrowed his brow, listening for any presence in the hallway outside. They had to escape but they couldn't go downstairs. Snape was at loss.

"Why don't we apparate?" asked Hermione, weakly , her pleading eyes gazing at Snape as if he could determine the outcome of the situation.

"Apparation is not possible within the walls of this hotel." he explained, keeping his tone as low and wary as he could manage.

"What about the window?"

Snape considered for a second and concluded that this was their only option. It wasn't a bad plan if you thought about it but then again, jumping from a hotel window could warrant undesired attention. And  
that was exactly what they didn't need right now. Especially if Voldemort disguised as a menacing stranger was downstairs interrogating innocent members of the public for the location of a traitor and his bushy-haired saviour. Snape's mark had burned with agony as soon as Voldemort had entered. Then he knew it was either fight or flight. If you wanted any chance to survive, you chose the latter. It was not about being brave, it was about being rational.

With a complicated wand movement, Snape cast disallusionment charms on him and the girl. Grasping her arm tightly, he pulled Hermione away from the wall and took her to stand in front of the window. After casting an opening charm, the two window doors swung outwards. The cool breeze blew into the room, rustling Hermione's curls.

"Jump." Snape demanded. Hermione cast a cushioning charm at the ground and hesitated, turning towards Snape.

"Jump!" he repeated. They were three stories high. Hermione shivered.

"Together."

Snape stepped forwards before hearing an almighty racket from down the hallway, followed by a scream. A hand grasped his.

"Now" she whispered.

Snape swallowed, his feet left the ground and before he knew it, he was falling. It should have hurt but the landing was comfortable. He and Hermione quickly scrambled off the ground, oblivious to the by-passers who did not notice a pair of disallusioned people drop three floors.

Snape and Hermione were on their feet in a flash. And for the second time in twenty four hours they were running for their lives. Snape was faster than Hermione but less apt at navigating his way through large crowds. The morning rush of people were filling Diagon Alley, an high number for a Thursday morning. Some were yelling, but not out of fear Hermione realized, but out of celebration. Of course Diagon Alley was packed , everyone was over excited because of Voldemort's downfall. A firework exploded over their heads and the crowd burst into applause. It was mid morning, but no one seemed to care.

"Severus!" Hermione yelled.

He twisted in the engulfing crowd to meet her eyes. She made her way to him , glancing around warily.

"We don't need to run. That will only make us look more suspicious."

Severus frowned. Instinct told him to run but Hermione's words unfolded in his mind. Maybe she was right. She grasped his upper arm and stepped closer to him, ignoring the pushes she was receiving from the over zealous, jovial passers by.

"Just act normal." Hermione whispered.

Severus nodded. She waved her wand and removed the disallusionment charms. Severus did not disapprove of this, but he didn't approve either. He wanted to argue with Hermione , but for once he held his tongue. She seemed smart beyond her years and Snape couldn't help but be reassured by this.

They walked steadily through the crowd, keeping their heads down. It seemed so impossible that in the joyful , celebrating mist would be two people in serious danger. Everytime a scream was heard, Hermione would flinch. And every time she would take relieved breath when she realized that it was just an over excited bystander. Noticing Hermione's distress, Snape took her arm in an effort to comfort her and steer them through the crowd.

"Severus" Hermione said, sounding strained. , "We really have to find a way out of here."

"We can use the floo network in Borgin and Burkes, come on." Snape decided, taking them into the direction of Knockturn Alley. Hermione felt very unsafe. They turned the corner and the atmosphere took on a more gloomy and subdued feel, no one was celebrating here. Even the air felt colder and Hermione shiverred. There were a few witches and wizards milling around, not stopping to chat, some of their faces hidden by dark cloaks. Hermione subconsciously leaned into Snape , fear over riding any rational thought process. They reached the shop dedicated to the selling and buying of dark objects and stepped inside.

It may have been Hermione's imagination but what she saw greatly unsettled her. It couldn't be real. But the glimpse she got in the second she had turned before entering Borgin and Burkes was shockingly vivid.

Snape saw Hermione shaking. Her face was whiter than snow and her forehead was covered in beads of cold, waxy sweat. It seemed like a struggle to breathe. Acting quickly, Snape placed both hands on the girl's shoulders and looked directly in her eyes. Her face was making him sick with fear. 

"What is it?" he asked hoarsely, glancing over her shoulders to the empty counter. Mr Burke was probably in the back somewhere, hung over from last night's celebrations.

Hermione swallowed and Snape began the feel the panic well up inside. He waited for her to answer.

"Hermione!" Snape repeated, hoping to snap her into action, "What did you see?"

Her eyes found his, suddenly looking very wide.

"How was Voldemort disguised?" Hermione demanded Snape , borderline hysterical , but very intent on getting an answer.

Snape stuttered, feeling unsure of replying.

"Severus! How was he disguised?" Hermione shrieked desperately, now grabbing Snape's shoulders and shaking them. She seemed demented with terror.

"Me," choked Snape , "He was disguised as me."

Tears flooded Hermione's eyes. Images of a cloaked figure, a hooked shaped nose, a veil of obsidian hair. But the eyes, they were not Snape's. Instead there was a pair of scarlet, serpentine eyes , filled with evil and malevolence.

"He's coming!" whispered Hermione. She grasped Snape's hand and hurtled towards the counter before crouching behind it. Their heavy, rattled breathing cut into the descending dimness of the room. Hermione's head was spinning with trepidation, white spots appeared in her vision. Snape caught her hand in his own, squeezing it.

And then, with an sickening creak which sent waves of alarm through the pair, the door of Borgin and Burkes opened and a figure stepped inside.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Oooo! Cliffhanger! Who just entered? Find out next time!


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**Yay it's chapter 7 :) . You will be pleased to know that it does not contain a cliffhanger ( cough XXXreallyNOTokXXX cough )**

Any ho , enjoy.

XXXxxxXXX

"Severus?"

Hermione felt like she had been hit in the face with a brick. Of all the people she had expected to walk through that door , Hermione had never expected her. She was fortunate not to pass out from relief and let herself slump against the counter , her body suddenly heavy. Snape on the other hand wasn't convinced.

Mcgonagall called his name again.

Hermione was about to stand up but Snape hastily pulled her down. She shot him a quizzical look but Snape didn't bother to explain , she would see for herself.

"Who are you?" demanded Snape.

"It's Minerva , Severus." the voice replied.

"Prove it." said Snape sharply , his hand clutching his wand.

The woman huffed in irritation. "My name is Minerva Mcgonagall , Gryffindor , transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts , my animagus is a cat and my favorite food is ginger newts."

Snape lowered his wand but still appeared wary. In contrast to Snape , Hermione was beside herself with relief and she stood up and smiled widely at Mcgonagall. Mcgonagall did not return the sentiment. With a jolt , Hermione realized that Mcgonagall had no idea who she was. Snape was now standing and Hermione shot him a look of helplessness. He ignored her.

"Minerva." said Snape politely , albeit stiffly.

"Severus." returned Mcgonagall , "Who is your companion?"

Snape gestured to Hermione , "This is my cousin , Rose Regnarg."

Mcgonagall nodded at Hermione , her eyes slightly narrowed as if she was assessing the truth of this matter. Hermione feigned a small smile.

"Don't you think ," asked Snape , his voice tainted with a cold edge , "We should discuss things in the back?"

Snape shot a glance at the window , eyeing the wizards and witches that passed by. In a matter of seconds , Hermione felt the panic rush over her again.

"That sounds like a good idea , Severus." replied Mcgonagall , stepping past the pair , leading them into the back of the shop. Under his breath , unheard by Mcgonagall , Snape cast a locking spell at the door.

Hermione looked at him nervously but Snape just held out his arm with a hurry-up-and-get-on-with-it-look. Hermione obeyed and the finger tips of Snape's out stretched arm brushed her on the way past. Hermione didn't now if it was accidental.

In the back of the shop , Burke the store owner laid haphazardly on the ground , a half empty bottle of firewhisky in hand. Mcgonagall looked at him with disgust , before waving her wand conjuring up a wooden chair out of thin air. She sat down and looked at Hermione and Snape expectantly.

Snape cleared his throat , "Why are you here?"

"I was about to ask you that same question , Severus. Here I am , doing my annual shopping trip when I see you and your...cousin running frantically through the crowd , looking like your being chased by death himself."

Hermione's breath hitched at Mcgonagall's choice of words.

"As you may have deduced , Minerva , me and my cousin here are in serious danger and we really do not have time to be engaging in...pleasant chats."

"Very well Severus , you will undoubtedly tell me everything later anyway. Let us be leaving."

Mcgonagall reached into her pocket and pulled out a fork.

"This portkey will take us to my home , come now."

Hermione felt apprehensive and slightly nervous but all the same , she walked over and placed her fingers on the metal fork. Severus followed suit, looking less pleased than Hermione.

"1 , 2 , 3"

There was a flash of blue light, the sickly feeling of being pulled by your naval and suddenly their spinning bodies had hit the ground.

The fresh , cool air of the country side was the first thing that Hermione registered before she stood up and found herself surrounded by mountains. The scenery was breathtaking. Even Snape , a man with little time for poetic beauty had to stop for second to appreciate the view.

"Come along." said Mcgonagall walking towards a large grey stoned manor in the distance. The trio was standing in a large , grassy meadow , in which the flowers were absent but the overall pleasantness was not. The grass rippled in the breeze , like a small green ocean. Mcgonagall walked through the grass , creating a path of overturned blades. Hermione and Severus followed , Hermione gazing in awe at the majestic snow-capped mountains that dominated the skyline.

"We are in Scotland." whispered Snape into Hermione's ear , standing much closer to her than Hermione previously thought. She swallowed.

_We are in Scotland? _

They reached the manor , which was elegant and looked at least a few hundred years old. There was a bed of roses , the last flowers were blooming before the onset of winter. Mcgonagall placed her wand at wooden entrance door and it swung open. Her house looked similar to Hogwarts by the fact that it was made from the same kind of smokey gray rock except the walls former looked slightly more polished. They stepped inside the house and the door shut behind them , creating the eerily feeling of stepping inside a cave. Mcgonagall flicked her wand and the candle encrusted chandelier came to life , the shadows of the flames were dancing upon the wall. Inside was not as dark as Hermione had expected , it was well lit by the two large glass windows symmetrically placed on either side of the entrance door. Beside the first window on the left side were two antique looking cushioned chairs made from dark mahogany wood. Beside the other window was a small , equally antique looking table with a vase of daisies and a few books placed upon it.

Mcgonagall hung up her cloak and turned to Snape and Hermione.

"You are welcome to sit down , I'll just be getting us some refreshments." Mcgonagall walked away , in the direction Hermione assumed , the kitchen was located. She and Snape took their seats beside the window and Hermione relaxed her muscles on the chair by rotating her shoulders. Snape remained in a stiff upright sitting  
position , focusing intently on the last spot he had seen Mcgonagall.

Hermione caught his expression and looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong Severus?" she asked. Snape turned to look at her. Whether he would have answered or not was unknown as Mcgonagall re- entered the room carrying a tray containing a pot of tea , three cups and a plate of scones, buttered and jammed. Waving her wand , she conjured up a ornate wooden table and placed the tray upon it. With an unwarranted smirk , Snape realized that the only magic he had seen Mcgonagall use today was the magic of making furniture appear.  
Hermione , noticing his drastic change in demeanor, looked even more concerned. Mcgonagall did not fail to see this. She poured the three cups of tea and placed the a cup each in front of her guests. Hermione raised her cup to her lips as did Snape. Hermione began to feel uneasy. Snape waited until Mcgonagall took a sip from her cup before he proceeded to take a sip from his own. It was only then that Hermione trusted Snape's judgement enough to let the tea enter her mouth. It tasted warm and refreshing and Hermione's stomach grumbled. She had not eaten since the last night she had been at Shell Cottage , the night Remus and Tonks had had their baby...In order to quell her rising emotions and hunger , Hermione grabbed a scone and stuffed it in her mouth eagerly. Snape raised an eyebrow at Hermione , a smirk playing at his lips.

Mid chew , Hermione said , "What? I'm hungry!" She couldn't help but be amused at her Ron-like display of table manners. Mcgonagall smiled but Hermione thought it looked a little forced.

"Severus , I think you better explain."

Snape faced Mcgonagall , his face set into a grim mask. He told Mcgonagall how Voldemort was after them but said he did not no why. Truthfully , he realized , he didn't actually know. Hermione would tell him later. He explained how he had seen Voldemort in the Leaky Cauldron that morning and how they had to make a hasty escape. He said all of this without revealing Hermione's true identity and for this Hermione felt more uneasy. Why was he protecting her?

Mcgonagall seemed satisfied with this information and cleared the tray off the table , leaving Hermione and Snape alone once again.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Hermione to Snape.

He rubbed his temples with his finger tips , in concentration.

"I think," he said ,"We will just have to remain here for the time being. We can rest , acquire some supplies and contact Dumbledore." The way Snape said the words made Hermione think that he didn't really like the idea very much.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Meanwhile , in a shop in Diagon Alley a man on the ground whithered in pain.

"Where did they go?" the cold , chilling voice demanded , casting another crucio curse at Burke. Anger thudded through his veins. She had not answered to his summoning and he very much detested not knowing if his plan had worked.

"I'm going to ask you again , where did they go?"

"I don't k-know!" whimpered Burke.

_Pathetic _

"Crucio!" the demented inhuman voice of the caster reflected off the walls , followed by terrible screams of agony.

"I s-swear I-I don't k-know." the man pleaded.

Even though the man was telling the truth , Voldemort found it prudent to cast another crucio , just to release the rage that was smoldering inside him.

**XXXxxxXXX**

I know , a short chapter :(. But the quick update makes up for it?

Now I know chapter did not contain a major cliffhanger but I can't resist now.

Just a little something for you to consider.

The day after the death of Harry's parents , where does Mcgonagall go?

Hehehehehhehehhe. Have you realized the problem now?

*smiles evilly*

Don't forget to review :)


	8. Unresolved Disagreements

Booyah! Over 30 reviews. Special thanks to attyfan , XXXreallyNOTokXXX , notwritten and Hermionefan21 who have reviewed all or almost every chapter =)

Here is chapter 8

XXXxxxXXX

After directing the mudblood and the traitor to their rooms for the night , the elderly woman retired to her own quarters. She was ecstatic with savage excitement and she knew she would be greatly rewarded. She licked her lips feverishly , bringing a flask to her mouth.

It was empty.

No matter. She would be revealed soon anyway and she wanted Snape to get the shock of his life , she wanted her malevolent laughter to be the last thing he ever heard before his painful death. She smiled evilly and let out a hysteric cackle as she transformed back to normal.

And with that , Bellatrix pressed her wand against her mark and summoned her master.

XXXxxxXXX

Snape's mark was on fire , he woke up in agony. He wanted to scream but kept his mouth shut , trying to collect his thoughts. The clock on the nightstand read 12.34am. Shaking with pain , Snape sat on the side of his bed , gripping his marked arm with white-knuckled hands. Something was definitely wrong , Snape felt uneasy. His mark had never hurt so bad before. Grabbing his wand , Snape paced his room and stopped at the window. Mcgonagall had allocated a room for him on the second floor of her mansion , one that over looked the meadow. Hermione's room was next to his , almost identical.

A loud crack resounded and Snape jumped with surprise , a dark figure appeared in the meadow , their black cloak rustling slightly in the breeze.

"Fuck."

Snape's legs felt like jelly and he was rooted to the spot. Waves of terror washed over him as Voldemort approached the manor , walking so smoothly and with intent that it looked like he was flying. There was just no escaping him , he and Hermione were continuously running for their lives.

Running.

Snape was tired of running. It didn't matter what Hermione said , Voldemort was still a man and every man alive was capable of death.

Crouching directly below the ledge of the window , Snape peered over , his wand pointed as he muttered, "Sectumsempra!"A silver flash of light moved at sonic speed before it intercepted with Voldemort. There was a bang and Snape smirked in triumph. But then ice ran through his veins as he watched Voldemort get up from the ground, those violent red eyes glowing beneath his hood. A small flick of the wand and Snape held his breath.

Then Voldemort mouthed two deadly words.

"Avada Kevadra"

In milliseconds , a missile of sinister green light sped towards Snape , spelling out his death in a matter of moments. Snape jerked his body reflexively and the curse whooshed past him , exploding onto the wall , blasting debris into the room. Another followed and Snape flung his body to the ground. The door slammed open and Hermione stood there , breathing heavily , her hair whipping wildly around her face , her eyes blazing with fear and urgency.

"Get down!" screamed Snape as another killing curse flew overhead , smashing into the door frame , missing Hermione by inches. Crumbled stone fell from the roof and walls like deadly snowflakes and Hermione shrieked and forced herself to the floor. Each curse sounded like cannon fire as they were fired in rapid succession through the bedroom window.

Then Hermione let out a hair raising cry of terror and affliction and Snape turned his stiff head around to see her body twitching convulsively on the floor.

"Crucio!" shrieked Bellatrix , a crazed expression on her face.

Snape's insides burned with rage and he was overcome with fury.

"Avada Kevadra!"

Bellatrix put up a shield charm and blocked the killing curse. Hermione , using Bellatrix's distraction to her advantage , got up from the floor and grasped her wand. She stood up and pointed her wand at Bellatrix as did Snape. Bellatrix smiled wider , looking deadly sinister in the dim light.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

The pair whipped around and saw Voldemort , hovering outside the window , looking calm but full of intense rage. Bellatrix laughed wildly. Hermione glanced desperately at Snape , her insides were churning with fear. Her heart was thudding in her chest : they were going to die.

"Well done Bellatrix." Voldemort hissed , his scarlet eyes glinting , "You will be rewarded , when we return back to the present."

Hermione tensed in shock and terror.

"Ah Miss Granger," Voldemort spoke as if he had just noticed her , "It appears you are not the only one able to travel back in time."

Bellatrix shrieked with mirth , sounding like violent out of tune piano keys. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her , and she was silent at once.

"And Severus , it seems that you can not evade me this time."

Snape's jaw tensed , trying to keep the fear off his face. He would not give Voldemort the satisfaction. Voldemort held up his wand , and turned his head to the side.

"Such a waste." he said. Severus felt the emotion leave him. He had only seconds...

And then Voldemort burst into flames. Bellatrix let out a bloodcurdling scream of terror. Voldemort writhed in the fire , trying to fight them off. The flames were licking at his white skull , slowly consuming him. Hermione had never seen anything so terrible in her whole life. She was unable to watch and she put her head in her trembling hands.

Bellatrix was hysterical , sounding like a wounded animal. She turned to Severus , looking absolutely livid.

"I'm going to kill you!"

A moment after she had said those words a stunner hit her in the chest and she was flung backwards , slamming into the wall.

In the doorway stood Dumbledore , his wand raised , his expression fierce.

"Albus?" asked Snape blankly , in shock.

At the same time Hermione squealed , "Dumbledore!"

They were saved. Voldemort's body fell from the window and landed on the ground below with a sickening thud.

"Severus , you must take your companion and leave , you do not have much time. I'm sure Voldemort will fight off the flames any moment now."

Hermione gaped at Dumbledore and Severus finally snapped into action. He grasped Hermione's arm ,"Come on."

Hermione nodded , unable to take her eyes off Dumbledore. Snape pulled her to the doorway.

"Thank you Professor." said Hermione with meaning and Severus tugged her passed him.

They sprinted down the staircase , towards the fireplace where a small pot of floo powder sat on the mantelpiece.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Hermione , her voice full of urgency.

"Hogwarts." replied Snape , busying himself with preparing the floo powder. He handed a pinch to Hermione.

"Go," he pushed her roughly into the fireplace. She stared at him and he stepped beside her.

"Ready?"

She nodded , took a breath and yelled, "Hogwarts!"

Green flames erupted around them and they were spinning , Snape could taste the ash in his mouth. Dumbledore's office formed in front of them. They stepped out the fireplace , brushing soot of their clothes. They had made it.

Hermione sighed with relief...and then collapsed.

"Hermione!" cried Snape and he caught her just before she hit the ground ,"Hermione , can you hear me?"

For some reason, his hands were wet. Snape removed one hand from under her so he could support her head. He almost choked in shock and panic.

His hand was covered in blood.

Swearing loudly , wiping his bloody hands on his robes, Snape gathered Hermione's limp body in his arms. He noticed that she felt especially light , possibly underweight. Securing his hold just below her protruding shoulder bones, Snape began running to the hospital wing. By the time he got there he was panting heavily.

"Poppy!" he yelled , struggling to keep his hold on Hermione ,"Poppy!"

He heard the scuffle of her slippers along the cold floor as she approached him.

"The nerve of you Severus , yelling like that , the children are trying to rest-" The mediwitch's face went white when she saw Hermione. "Quick , put her on a bed."

Madam Pomfrey ushered Snape over to the nearest bed, now looking very flustered. Snape put Hermione down and watched her pale cheeks , feeling a little hopeless.

"What happened to her Severus?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"She's bleeding , she been attacked." Snape shook his head , trying to keep his voice from wavering , "Can't you do something?"

The mediwitch was already removing Hermione's clothing by the time Snape had finished speaking. She shook off Hermione's robe and discarded it to the floor before beginning to undress her top layer.

Suddenly Snape felt himself go red , like he was intruding , interrupting something he shouldn't have. He turned away slightly as Pomfrey continued to undress Hermione ,his gaze fixated on the ceiling.

"Severus?"

Snape turned around and the Mediwitch was holding a damp cloth to him , "Can you wipe the blood off? I need to get some potions from the stores."

Snape nodded and took the cloth from Madam Pomfrey , hesitantly turning to Hermione. She was lying on her stomach , wide , gruesome cuts were sliced upon her bare back. Even though she was still wearing her pants , Snape felt uncomfortable. Swallowing the lump in his throat , Snape bent over and proceeded to clean her wounds. Wiping the wounds , Snape discovered , only seemed to spread the blood around like goolish red paint. Instead Snape oppted to dabbing , applying a very gentle amount of pressure. In realitly Snape had no idea what he was doing. The only cuts he needed to heal were his own and he was used to the pain so it didn't really matter what technique he used. Though it seemed dabbing hurt alot less than wiping.

Madam Pomfrey returned , holding some vials in her eyed Severus for a second , impressed by his skills and concentration. He never took his eyes off the girl.

She cleared her throat , "I think you've done enough. I just have to give her these potions and then we will just have to wait."

Severus stood back from Hermione with a very peculiar look on his face , like his eyes were burning from the inside.

Madam Pomphrey frowned with concern , "Severus , are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he snapped , the irritation in his voice exposing just how weary and nerved he was , "Just give her the potions."

Madam Pomfrey nodded , still casting a curious glance at Snape , like she was trying to figure something out. She applied a foul smelling ointment to Hermione's wounds , to stop the bleeding and to begin the healing process. Then Madam Pomphey turned Hermione over slighty (Snape stratigicly looked away) so she could pour some blood replenshing potion into her mouth , followed by a pain reliever. After this Hermione was returned to the position on her front and Snape decided it was no longer prudent for him to look away.

"Who is she?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Without hesitation , Snape replied , "Her name is Rose Regnarg , it seems she has an unresolved disagreement with Bellatrix Lestrange."

Madam Pomfrey inhaled sharply , her eyes wide , "Bellatrix did this?"

"I'm afraid so."

"She is lucky to be alive then."

Snape felt something stir inside him st the mediwitch's words and was compelled to reply , "Do not under estimate her."

Madam Pomfrey sighed sadly , "There is nothing left to do , goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight."

Madam Pomphrey return to her quarters , leaving Snape to wallow in his own emotions. He was extemely tired and the idea of letting his exhausted body sink into a bed was very appealing. But as he looked at Hermione's helpless form Snape found that he couldn't move. Scowling to himself , he grabbed a chair , put it beside the bed and waited intently until she would wake up.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Are you proud of me? No cliffhanger :)  
I think that deserves a review...*puppy dog eyes*

**Now for all you Snape fans *gushes Snape :) * I have began another story called Protection , it is a Snape and Ginny fic so if you are interested could you please check it out? And leave me a review if you liked it and if you think I should continue it?  
**

**THANKS BROOO**


	9. Secrets and Suspicions

**Here is chapter nine, :) , thanks to the people that have reviewed, I love you (in a totally friendly , non stalker way** )

**XXXxxxXXX**

It was late morning by the time Hermione had woken up. Snape had fallen asleep, lulling sideways in an uncomfortable position on the chair beside Hermione's bed. Hermione smiled amusedly at Snape's predicament and contemplated on whether she should wake him. She was not surprised by the fact that she was in the hospital wing, the last thing she could remember was being in Dumbledore's office when everything started to go blurry. She was sure Snape had called her name a few times but Hermione couldn't remember anything after unconsciousness had taken over. She recalled the events of the night before and with a jolt became suddenly stricken with fear. Dumbledore! What had happened to Dumbledore? She was sorely tempted to leave the refuge of the bed to find Dumbledore but when she moved she whimpered in pain. Her back felt red raw and very sore. Extracting her hand from under the covers Hermione reached clumsily behind herself and gingerly touched her wounds. She winced in pain and shock to discover that there were large gashes on her back. She vaguely remembered Bellatrix causing injury to her, but she didn't think it would be this bad.

"It _really_ helps if you touch the cuts."

Hermione's gaze immediately met Snape's and she couldn't help but feel relieved at the sight of him being awake and employing the use of sarcasm.

"Severus!" she beamed at him, "You're alright."

"Of course I'm alright" he scowled, "It's you I'm worried about."

"You're _worried_ about me?"

"No."

"But you just said-"

"It's a figure of speech, ok? I'm not worried about you."

"Sure" said Hermione, using her own sarcasm. She didn't believe Snape at all. Why would he sit by her bed all night if he wasn't worried about her?

Just then, Dumbledore walked inside the Hospital Wing.

"Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed Snape, standing up from his chair. Hermione let relief wash over her, Dumbeldore was ok! Sure he looked very exhausted and sleepy but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Severus "greeted Dumbledore , "Rose." He looked at Hermione knowingly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Headmaster" said Snape, "What happened?"

Dumbledore conjured up a chair for himself and sat down, eyeing his two companions.

"Yes, Professor, how did you know we were in trouble?" questioned Hermione, sitting up properly in the bed, intent on hearing Dumbledore's explanation.

"Things began to unravel after we had just delivered little Harry to his aunt and uncles-"

"Petunia!" gasped Snape angrily, "You're giving the boy to_ her_?"

"Severus, be patient, we can talk later but right now I think I owe you and Miss Rose here an explanation."

With difficulty, Snape managed to restrain himself.

"Anyway" continued Dumbledore, "We had just delivered Harry to his new home when Minerva was describing something peculiar to me. She said she was in Diagon Alley that early morning, early because she was hoping to avoid the crowds so she could visit Gringrotts before departing to the Dursleys to spy on them, unbeknownst to me. She said that she was walking along when suddenly she felt very confused, slightly dizzy and had trouble remembering where she was going. Of course Minerva blamed this on lack of sleep and stress because of everything that had occurred in the last few days but I saw different. It was obvious to me that Minerva had been confunded."

Hermione gasped, Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise. Dumbledore took a momentary pause to his audience could collect themselves before resuming, "I considered the reasons to which she had been confunded and not attacked or injured. It was clear that the perpetrator did not want to harm Minerva but wanted alter her course or use her sudden lapse in concentration to modify her memory or to steal important information. Since I did not wish to alarm Minerva, I performed some discrete legimency on her and I was startled by what I had found."

Hermione and Snape unconsciously held their breath at the same time, each having inkling at what Dumbledore would say next.

"I accessed a memory that was greatly disturbing and worrying, Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Lord Voldemort's most faithful death eaters, had stolen a single strand of hair from unsuspecting Minerva."

Hermione had to close her gaping mouth, she was looking almost comical. Everything was beginning to make sense now. She eagerly waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"As anyone would assume in this situation, Bellatrix was probably intending on using that hair to make some polyjuice potion. After I had seen this memory, Minerva told me that she wanted to return to her home for the night, not Hogwarts. I enquired why this was and Minerva explained to me that she just wanted a proper rest in the comfort of her own home. I felt greatly unsettled at the thought of Minerva going to her house so I implored her to spend the night at Hogwarts, informing her that I had some unfinished business to attend to and that I did not wish for both of us to be out of the castle on the same night. Minerva agreed and we went our separate ways, myself promptly disapparating to her home. As soon as I arrived I knew something was not right, judging by the fact that Voldemort was obviously floating outside your window."

Hermione and Snape did not know whether the last comment was intended to be amusing, so they waited silently for Dumbledore to finish. "It seems that I had arrived just in time, both of you were cornered and I'm sure that Voldemort would have finished you off. After you left, Bellatrix roused herself and cast an aquamenti charm at her master before grabbing him and disapparating. I did not have time to stop them from their unexpected departure. "

"What!" gasped Snape, "He is still out there?"

"Unfortunately yes" said Dumbledore, now looking very weary.

Snape looked murderous and Hermione moaned with despair, they weren't out of the woods yet.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione who was getting herself worked up in her stricken state. "Professor, isn't there anywhere we can go?"

"I will hide you, my dear girl but first you must explain something to me" said Dumbledore.

Hermione hesitated, "Yes?"

"Why is Voldemort alive?"

"Surely you know the answer yourself, headmaster."

"I have my suspicions, yes, but I am eager to hear your explanation."

Hermione cast a subtle glance at Snape, as if asking him for permission. Dumbledore did not miss the quiet exchange between the two young adults before him, his eyes twinkled with amusement and curiosity. Clearly the pair were more than just acquaintances.

"He didn't die" began Hermione nervously, wondering if the Headmaster would believe what she was about to say, it sounded preposterous in her head, "Because that is not the same Voldemort. The Voldemort that attacked us and is after us is from the future, seventeen years to be precise."

Dumbledore did not seem the slightest but surprised, exactly the opposite reaction Hermione expected.

"Alas! He didn't die after all." Dumbledore spoke calmly, as if he had just said, "Alas! It's not going to rain after all." Or something hardly trivial in the same fashion, "And why is that Miss Regnarg?"

"Voldemort has horcruxes, Dumbledore!" snapped Snape, who was becoming increasingly frustrated at Dumbledore's lack of concern and emotional involvement. Didn't he realise how much danger he and Hermione were in?

That wiped the cool mask off Dumbledore's face. He grew silent and thoughtful, his sapphire eyes working like clockwork as he processed what Snape had just said. Hermione did not dare speak aloud at the fear of risking an outburst from either Snape or Dumbledore. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dumbledore spoke, "How many?"

"Seven" Hermione said grimly.

"Seven?" spat Snape in disbelief.

"Seven is the most powerful number in the wizarding world, Severus." explained Dumbledore.

Snape only just refrained from snapping at Dumbledore, he needed to calm down, to think straight.

"So Voldemort didn't truly die, did he? After the killing curse rebounded off Harry, he wasn't destroyed but didn't remain entirely human either." confirmed Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure of the specifics but in essence you are correct Headmaster."

"Good, good. Now another question Miss Regnarg, who exactly are you?"

"She is my cousin Dumbledore." said Snape before Hermione could speak.

"Severus, do you honestly expect that I would fall for the old cousin cover story?"

Snape scowled at Dumbledore, while the latter chuckled.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am from the future too. I was sent back to warn Severus of Voldemort's plan to seek revenge."

Dumbledore considered, "Why is he seeking revenge Miss Granger?" Snape sat a little straighter on his chair, wanting to know the answer himself.

"Because…Severus betrays him. He sees a memory."

"A memory showing what?"

"I don't know." confessed Hermione, "But it makes him very angry and it confirms his suspicions that Severus betrayed him. It must have been something important."

"And how do you know this?" Dumbledore continued his questioning.

"I-I was there. I was spying."

"And after witnessing this, what did you do next?"

""Well, Voldemort attempts to kill Severus." (Snape's eyes widened at this revelation.) "But Severus avoids the curse and then escapes. But I could not escape undetected so I had to remain in my hiding place. That was went I learnt that Voldemort was going to go back in time and murder Severus."

"That does not explain everything Miss Granger. You said you were sent, well who exactly sent you?"

If Dumbledore was not an unusually perceptive man and if Snape did not have to sharp eye of a spy they might have missed Hermione's reaction. But it was a fact that Dumbledore _was_ unusually perceptive and Snape _did_ have a sharp eye and they did not miss that moments after the question Hermione furrowed her brow ever so slightly, he breathing changed rhythm by the tiniest second and she seemed to blink a little more than what would be considered necessary.

"You did, Professor." Hermione whispered. Even though both Dumbledore and Snape could tell Hermione was lying they said nothing. It was clear that the question was not welcomed by Hermione. Dumbledore of course had his theories; the most obvious might have caused discomfort between Hermione and Snape so he neglected to mention it. They had more important matters on their minds.

"Now Severus, Hermione I think it would be best if you were to remain in the castle at this present time. Severus, I am preparing to offer you the job of the potions professor and I suggest that you take it into your full consideration before choosing to accept or decline. Of course I would prefer if you chose the former, it would please me greatly. For the meantime I can offer you an unused room, usually reserved for staff in the north tower."

"Thankyou, Dumbledore, I will take your offer into consideration" replied Snape.

"Now, I must bid you good day and Severus, if you wish to speak to me come by my office later this evening."

Severus nodded and Dumbledore left the hospital wing, his ostentatious purple wizard robes trailing behind him.

After he was gone, Hermione became aware that Severus was looking at her rather strangely. She glanced at him and raised her eyebrows slightly in curiosity. Snape said nothing. After a few awkward minutes, Hermione finally snapped, "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Snape didn't answer and traced his lips with his finger, still giving Hermione a contemplating look.

"Severus, it's rude to stare. Just ask me what you are thinking."

Snapd snarled a little and Hermione recoiled back into the pillows behind her head. "Why did you lie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you lie to me and Dumbledore?" demanded Snape.

Hermione didn't answer, so Snape persisted, "Tell me! If you do not tell me why you really came back, I will be forced to believe that the Dark Lord sent you himself."

"No!" gasped Hermione in panic, Snape was now standing, holding his wand, "Voldemort didn't send me!"

"Then who did?" hissed Snape.

"No one!" exclaimed Hermione, beginning to become hysterical.

Lowering his voice slightly but sounding no less menacing and dangerous, Snape bent low so his face was inches away from Hermione's and asked, "Then why did you come back?"

Tears began to well in Hermione's eyes and brimmed over the edges, some escaping to roll down her flushed cheeks.

"I don't know" she choked.

And for the first time in a very long time, Snape was lost for words.

**XXXxxxXXX **

**Wow. That was long. Hope the chapter wasn't too boring but a lot of things had to be covered for the story to make sense. Anyways please review. Love thepotionsmaster369.**


	10. Home at Hogwarts

**I can't believe I have made it to chapter 10 :) Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far, I luurrrrvvveee you . By the way, was anyone having troubles seeing the last chapter? Because I was and this didn't just happen to my story either…Other stories kept coming up with a message that said the url was outdated and I was like wwwhhhaaattt thhheee heellll?**

**Anyways enjoy**

**XXXxxxXXX**

By the time Snape had left Dumbledore's office he was fuming, absolutely livid. Didn't the old fool realise how much of an idiot he was by placing Potter with Petunia? The woman despised magic, for heavens sake! Lily would not be happy, in fact she was probably stirring in her grave right at this very second. And Dumbledore did not see the problem, he thought it would all be a nice game of happy little families, but it wasn't. He assured him that Potter would be welcomed with open arms, he was her nephew but Snape thought otherwise. Then Dumbledore, the meddling coot, asked Snape why he was so concerned, did he care for Harry? Of course he didn't, why would he express any sympathy for the spawn of James Potter? It was ridiculous! He only wanted Lily to be happy, and he was failing dreadfully.

And then, to top the cherry on the cake, Dumbledore refused him the Defence Against the Dark Arts job! Although he did not say, Snape knew Dumbledore didn't trust him with the job, after all he had done! He had risked his life countless times, spying and almost jeopardising his position in the Dark Lord's eyes and this way how he was repaid? He was now the potions master, replacing Slughorn and he could not say that he was pleased.

Snape stalked down the hallways of Hogwarts, not really knowing his destination. He just needed to release the anger from his system. Subconsciously, he found himself at the hospital wing. He stood outside for a moment but he could not repress the urge to go inside. So he did, albeit somewhat unwillingly. Hermione was still lying in bed, her head consumed by the pages of a book. She did not notice him approach, and pursued reading. Snape considered her, thinking over the last words he spoke to her. He had accused her of lying, on being on the other side. Now, he realised, his actions were rather foolish. The girl had saved him; she had risked her life and sustained injury from Bellatrix for him. Snape felt the undeniable urge, something he had never felt before, to make the situation alright. He did not want to ignore her; he did not want her to ignore _him_. It was a peculiar feeling. The girl, in the very small amount of time they had spent together, had become something not unlike a friend. Snape wasn't sure if he could consider her his friend, would she want to be his friend? Did you ask someone to become your friend? It was all rather childish and stupid but the last time Snape had a real friend was when he _was_ a child. He was out of his depth, drowning in confusion and inexperience.

Hesitating a little, Snape finally spoke, "Hermione."

Her eyes shot up from her book and met his. Her demeanour conveyed wariness, suspicion, surprise and maybe…Snape couldn't put his finger on it. It could be welcome or relief, wavering slightly under more consuming emotions.

"Yes?" she replied, sounding colder than Snape would have hoped. He stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Luckily for him, Madam Pomfrey strolled out of her office and greeted Snape warmly.

"Ah, Severus, there you are. If Hermione is feeling up to it, it wouldn't hurt for you to escort her to the great hall so she can get out of this dreary hospital wing. She has been looking bored all day. "

Hermione looked slightly guilty from Madam Pomfrey's words, like it was her fault that she was bored.

"But" began Snape, "Doesn't she need more time to recover, shouldn't she stay here a little longer?"

Madam Pomfrey had a quizzical expression on her face at Snape's words, as if considering his motive.

"No, she's fine Severus. The wounds were relatively easy to heal, once I figured out what spell had been cast upon her. She just needs to avoid major physical movement; we do not want the gashes reopening. "

Both of them turned to look at Hermione who said, "See? I'm fine. You don't need to talk about me as if you're my parents or something."

Madam Pomfrey chuckled and turned to Snape, "I see that I have made my point, so get on with it Severus, dinner shall be served any moment now."

Hermione cast him an expectant look before happily removing herself from the bed. She grasped her wand and with a flourish transfigured her hospital robe into some ordinary black wizard's robes. Snape was surprised at her level of magic and even more surprised when he discovered that in black robes, she reminded him uncannily of himself.

"Shall we go then?" she asked, smiling at the simple prospect of leaving the hospital wing.

Snape cleared his throat and nodded, gesturing for her to begin walking. As they left the wing, Snape finally spoke, "You need to go down that stair case up ahead."

"I know." She replied merrily.

"You have been here before?"

"Yes."

_That is odd_ thought Snape. The girl was drinking in her surroundings, with a giddy joy, like she had found her long lost home. It confused Snape, a lot. He didn't say anything though.

They reached the great hall and stepped inside. The students were congregating around the four tables, selecting their seats, chatting enthusiastically with friends. Because Snape was observant, he noticed that Hermione's expression had changed. Now she had a strange look in her eyes, like she was almost wistful. She eyed all the students, especially those at the Gryffindor table.

Now that Snape was officially a Professor, he was entitled to sit at the staff table. There were two spare seats and Snape promptly took his. Hermione took hers after, appearing unsure. Dumbledore smiled at them, even at Snape who returned the greeting with a scowl. Hermione was sitting next to a much younger Flitwick and Snape had the misfortune of sitting next the Headmaster himself. The food emerged on the table the staff piled their plates, exchanging news and idle chat with each other. Some congratulated Snape on his new position, which Snape nodded in reply. They also questioned who his companion was and that was when Hermione began to feel very anxious.

**XXXxxxXXX**

The professors were casting her curious glances and she knew that she had gotten herself in a very compromising situation. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Hermione instinctively knew that she shouldn't have met them, not when they would see her ten years later at the age of eleven. Everything was wrong. Instinct and common sense were overriding her mind and Hermione fought hard to keep a calm face. Snape shot her a questioning look but she didn't say anything. She couldn't risk it at the staff table. So as she nibbled on her roast beef, Hermione came up with the only plausible solution to her problem, she needed to obliviate the professors. It could seem unnecessary; they probably wouldn't recognise her at eleven but Hermione knew better than to risk it. It was sure that they wouldn't forget the time Snape bought a guest to dinner, a guest that happened to be a girl his age. And as she would age, it would become more obvious who that girl actually was.

It was such a weird feeling, really, to know that somewhere out there, beyond the walls of the castle was her one year old self. A one year old with loving parents that remembered her, loving parents that did not live in Australia. Hermione sighed as she felt remorse grow in her heart, it happened every time she thought of her parents. She was pulled from her reverie when she realised Dumbledore was addressing her and Snape. She quickly caught on to what he was saying.

"The elves have prepared quarters for you two in the north tower-"

"Dumbledore" interrupted Snape. Dumbledore held up his hand to signal that Snape should wait, and continued, "Should you find that your living arrangements are inadequate, just come see me in my office or summon an elf."

"Thank you Professor" said Hermione.

"Dumbledore, I would prefer if my quarters were in the dungeons-" started Snape.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Be patient Severus, all in due time."

Snape growled under his breath and Hermione let out a small giggle. Snape frowned at her but remained stony and silent.

Hermione finished her meal and then said, "So, do you want to go check out our new quarters?"

Snape replied a reluctant "Yes" and stood from the table to join her. Hermione smiled at this gesture, grumpy Snape was proving to be more amusing in his past life, a lot more than in his future life as the snarky Professor.

"Come on then." She grasped the top of his arm gently and pulled him along, leading him out of the great hall.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Snape could not understand why this girl needed to smile so much. Her emotions were unpredictable and sometimes unnerving. At the start of the feast she seemed subdued and thoughtful, contemplating something in her mind. In fact she looked a little upset. Now she was practically bounding up to the north tower, holding his arm. He did not shake her off and that surprised him. They reached a door and Hermione tapped her wand upon it and it swung open. Then she gasped at the view, it was stunning.

The room was very, very large. It contained two king sized elegant beds, some furniture, a bookcase and a desk. But the impressive part was the windows. They overlooked the whole threshold of Hogwarts, the majestic lake, the overpowering mountains which cut gracefully into the landscape and the sea of pines which was the Forbidden Forest. The moonlight danced along the walls and the carpeted floor like waves in a distilled ocean, the moon was full tonight.

"Isn't it beautiful Severus?" breathed Hermione.

Snape swallowed and nodded, feeling awkward. He hadn't known they were going to share a room. It was…comforting…and yet uncomfortable.

Hermione walked over to the window and gazed down below, her eyes taking in everything with wonder. Snape stayed back and observed her. For some reason, he noticed how nice her hair looked in the moonlight, that it was silky, each ringlet entwining down her back. He then pushed the thoughts from his mind, frowning as he wondered what had come over him.

Hermione turned to him, "Come over here, and have a proper look."

Snape would have wanted to resist but for some reason his feet carried him over to her. He tried to focus on the view but his eyes strayed back to Hermione. She looked so...alive. Even if it was a day after their encounter with Bellatrix, Hermione was not worse for wear. She did look pale but that only made the blush on her cheeks more prominent. She looked too thin but that only seemed to heighten her beauty. Again, Snape banished these thoughts from his mind. They would do him no good.

Hermione noticed his internal struggle and said, "Severus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he replied curtly.

"You can tell me."

"It's nothing."

Hermione sighed. And Snape was feeling guilty. Guilty because he refused to share his thoughts with her? Guilty because he had disappointed her? That was absurd, completely irrational.

"Well" said Hermione with the air of someone who had just given up, "I think I will go take a bath."

And with that she departed to the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind her. Snape turned to the bookshelf and grabbed a book. He flicked his wand and the candle on the desk lit and he sat down. He handled the book before starting on the first page. It seemed to capture his interest slightly so he read it futilely, waiting for Hermione to return. After a considerable amount of time, she did. Except now she was dressed in pink silky pyjamas. Snape eyed her and this caused her to shrug, "I found them laid out on the bathroom table."

Then she yawned, stretching her arms above her head, and as she did this she revealed a few centimetres of the creamy skin of her stomach. Snape tensed and after a few seconds he averted his eyes.

"If you are tired, you should sleep."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "It seems like every time I wake up someone is out to get me."

Snape placed the book on the table and stood up, his eyes resting on Hermione, "You don't need to worry, we are at Hogwarts now, and we are safe."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "I know that and I keep trying to tell myself that but it just feel so…anxious, like our good luck will run out. We thought we were safe with Mcgonagall but we were completely wrong and in this castle, it seems everyone could be a potential target."

Hermione bit her lip and held one arm over the over as if trying to subconsciously protect herself.

And then, without thinking about it, Snape suddenly knew the right way to reassure her. He walked over to her and very tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders. His eyes found hers and he spoke, "Hermione, you have saved my life, I do not let that pass lightly. You are safe and as long as we are in this castle together we will remain safe."

"Ok, Severus." agreed Hermione, "I'll go to sleep then."

"Good" said Snape, letting go of her shoulders.

Hermione went over to the bed and pulled back the covers and then got into the bed. She got comfortable, snuggling into the blankets before a muffled; "Goodnight Severus." was heard.

"Goodnight Hermione." Snape said. He watched he for a while and then returned to his reading, looking around every once in a while to observe Hermione. Each time, she continued to sleep perfectly, oblivious to his stares. And then Snape's eyelids began to droop and he knew that it was his turn to go to the sleep too.

The candle flickered out and Snape pulled the covers over his exhausted body and let sleep overtake him.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**WWWooo. That was a long one. :D. I just want to point out that this story may not be accurate and at some point it may not make sense. I have to make the plotline fit with the real world where Hermione came from, so no drastic changes can be made. That is why the professors needed to have their memories wiped because they did not recognise her in the future.**

**Gah it's hard to explain.**

**Anyways review me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	11. Stress

**OMG sorry for the long time waiting for this update. Just got back to school, boring as helllllll. lol, enjoy :D**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Snape awoke feeling chilled. He groaned alittle and pulled the blankets around himself just a little tighter. For a moment he tried to stretch his legs and felt a dull ach in his muscles. The last few  
days of running and stress had taken its toll on him, now he was just going to take it easy. He ran his hand through his hair and sat up slightly, wondering if Hermione was witnessing his morning display.  
But to his surprise, her bed was empty. He didn't know why but this made him feel unnerved. He stood up from his bed, approached the bathroom and noted that it was unoccupied. Where was Hermione? He called her name but no answer was returned. Throwing on his black robes, Snape hastily departed from his quarters. He made his way down from the North Tower, casting glances in empty classrooms, trying to spot her bushy hair amongst the sea of the children busily getting themselves ready for the first lesson of the day.

"Severus, what's your rush?"

In his haste, Snape had failed to register that he had bumped into an irate Mcgonagall who was now eyeing him expectantly, awaiting an explanation.

"Have you seen Rose?" Snape asked bluntly.

Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow, "No, I don't think I have. But don't worry Severus, I'm sure she hasn't gotten far."

"I'm not worried." was Snape's automatic response, said through gritted teeth as his eyes darted over Mcgonagall's head to survey passing students.

Mcgonagall patted his arm, partly sympathetic, partly amused, "If you say so Severus."

Snape shook Mcgonagall off, "I do say so."

"I do know you will come around eventually, even if that does take twenty years. I must be off now, good luck." And with that Mcgonagall strode past Snape leaving him standing in the crowded hallway. Mentally chastising himself for wasting so much time talking to Mcgonagall, Snape started off again, making his way past the heard of students.

Snape reached the Great Hall and so far no such luck had actually prevailed. Dumbledore was one of the last stragglers to leave after breakfast, having lingered over his chai tea for a little longer than  
necessary. Snape approached him, keeping his face calm and Dumbledore opened his mouth to greet him.

"Severus...What is the matter?"

Snape despised the fact that the Headmaster was unusually perceptive; he could read nearly everyone's emotions like an open book. Snape's book was harder to access, often needed to be translated but nonetheless Dumbledore regularly paid attention to him. Deciding not to beat about the bush, Snape plunged straight in, "Have you seen Rose, Albus?"

"No my dear Severus, I thought she was with you."

"I can't find her." said Snape sounding exhasperated and annoyed.

"Well," began Dumbledore, "Have you checked by the lake?"

"No, why would she be-"

"Have you checked, Severus?"

"No."

"Well off you go then."

Snape eyed the Headmaster with slight incredulity and irritation but Dumbledore only paid him an amused smile in return as he walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Snape in his wake. Snape huffed and followed, deciding that he might dignify Dumbledore's suggestion, no matter how unreasonable it sounded. He and Dumbledore went their separate ways, Dumbledore to his office and Snape out the entrance door which was conveniently already open for students making their way down to Herbology, even if some of them were rather late.

"Get to class." Snape barked at some second years who immediately became quite frightened, one even dropping their books in shock. Snape did not cast them a second glance as he billowed down the frosty lawn towards the lake. Winter was alittle late this year and the snow had not yet fallen but the air was still icy cold and Snape was willing to return to the warm castle. Then Snape spotted Hermione, actually sitting by the lake. Maybe the old fool wasn't so whacked after all.

Although Snape felt the relief wash over him, he also felt a new emotion. A familiar scowled graced his features and he wasted no time making his way over to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

She jumped from her sitting spot and Snape almost thought she even squealed.

"Gosh Severus! You scared the living daylights out of me." Hermione laughed, quickly recovering over her initial shock. And then her brow furrowed with concern, "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Snape spat, now fuming, "How could you do something so idiotic?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just dissapear like that, not telling anyone where you are going. H-how do you think I feel, I mean what do you expect to happen when I wake up and find you gone. Don't you know that we are in serious danger?"

Hermione gaped at him, taking in his exploded words and then very slowly, "Severus, I'm fine, see?"

"It is not fine! What are you even doing out here?"

"Thinking..."

"Thinking?...w-what do you-what kind of excuse-."

Snape ceased his disconnected speech as he watched Hermione's face crumple before him and to his complete horror realized that she was crying.

"Sorry." she choked between tears as she clumsily wiped them off her flushed face.

Snape stood there frozen, feeling at loss and extremely awkward. And now as his anger dissipated, he found himself tainted with guilt, feeling awful. He hadn't expected this, was the girl really that  
fragile?

"Hermione-" he began, sounding very much unlike his usual self, "I'm sor-"

"It's not you Severus." Hermione interrupted his apology as more tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Then what?"

Hermione bit her lip, in obvious discomfort, "Don't worry."

Snape sighed in frustration, "Tell me."

Hermione shook her head, not meeting his eyes. Snape growled to himself before uncharacteristically extending a hand, placing it beneath her chin and raising it so her gaze met his.

"Tell me." he tried to order but it sounded much less demanding than he would have hoped.

Hermione's faced was laced with anguish and more tears fell. There were no other words and suddenly Hermione pulled Snape into a tight embrace. Snape hesitantly put his arms around her, absorbed in his shock, as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Hermione." he said hoping to somehow fill the void of awkwardness. But he was cut off as Hermione proceeded to sob into his robes, still clutching him tightly. Snape raised his gaze to check no one was witnessing this strange act but discovered the outside grounds were deserted. Heaven forbid that Hagrid would come along, being the gamekeeper and all. Snape pulled Hermione a little closer in an attempt to comfort her. Her body trembled against his and Snape swallowed at the contact. Very gently he traced reassuring circles into her back with his hand. He had no idea what he was doing or if it was even helping but he continued to do so as no other decisions came to his mind. After a few minutes Hermione seemed to calm down and pulled away from him slightly wiping her tears. Snape kept his secure arms around her as he watched her silently.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded and choked out another "Sorry". She didn't look ok to Snape, she looked very pale and Snape hated with way her collar bones jutted out from the V-neck in her top. She removed herself from his arms and swayed on the spot.

"Hermione, I'm serious, are you feeling alright?"

She nodded again but Snape was unconvinced. With a sudden streak of authority and determination, Snape put his arm below Hermione's shoulders.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital wing." he ordered. He knew she would have objected if she had the energy but ad it was she merely frowned. Snape resisted the irrational desire to smirk as he led Hermione back into the castle. They reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey came over to them.

"Severus, Rose." she greeted them and then, "Rose my dear, are you ok?"

"It think she is a little run down-"

"Yes, I see what you mean Severus," said Madam Pomfrey frowning slightly, accessing Hermione, "She does look very pale and I don't know why I didn't notice before, Rose you are very thin. Have you been eating enough? Have you been feeling unwell?"

"I'm ok." said Hermione speaking up, "I've just been feeling a little stressed lately."

"Well my dear, that will not do at all. Come sit down."

Snape sat Hermione in the nearest chair while Madam Pomfrey pulled up her own. Snape stood by Hermione and laid a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"Now, you say you have been stressed lately." began Madam Pomfrey noting Hermione's appearance, "Do you think it has been affecting your daily life?"

Hermione considered, she didn't think it would ever reach this stage. Will hunting for the horcruxes with the boys they had survived off a minimal amount of food which was hardly nutritious at best. Then they had stayed at Shell Cottage and supplied with regular meals but she often felt queasy. She didn't want to be an imposing guest and to be fair it was alot of food that was needed for her, Harry, Ron, Luna, Dean, Griphook, Fleur and Bill. There were more important things to worry about.

"I didn't think it was an issue."

"Well Rose, have you been experiencing stomach cramps, headaches, hair loss?"

Hermione subconciosly ran her hand through her hair, thinking. Sure it had thinned quite a bit, looking more curly than bushy but Hermione did not deem this a matter that warranted concern. And she did have headaches, but more regularly than she used to.

Hermione nodded and Madam Pomfrey frowned again, "Rose, you say you have been stressed lately, but these symptoms usually result from prolonged stress, especially the weight loss."

"Yes." said Hermione, making no inclination that she was agreeing or disagreeing.

"Well I prefer not to dose you up on potions as a solution. Severus?"

"Yes?"

"You should watch over Hermione, make sure she relaxes eats properly, you know."

Snape nodded. Madam Pomfrey gave him a small smile and just then a first year clutching her arm walking over forcing back tears.

"My dear." said Madam Pomfrey standing up, "What happened?"

"I was in transfiguration..."

Hermione focused her attention back to Snape who was watching her intently.

"The future...is a dark place?" he asked, deadly serious.

Hermione was silent, thinking of Harry, Ron, her parents, everyone,  
"No."

Snape nodded, his obsidian eyes strangely unreadable but not in their usual hostile way. "You miss it, don't you?"

"Yes" said Hermione grimly.

"You miss him."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out Snape's motive, who was he talking about?

"Who?"

"It's obvious, Hermione."

And then it hit her. Snape was talking about _Ron_! They lived non-existent to each other, but somehow Snape had guessed, he had figured it out. Hermione let out a nervous laugh and shook her head.

Maybe he was right.

**XXXxxxXXX**


	12. Confrontation

**I sincerely apologise for the shocking quality of the last chapter. :S. I hope this one makes up for it. Again, thankyou to everyone who reviewed, please do write so more. **

**XXXxxxXXX**

During the course of the day, Hermione felt like there was a dreary cloud hanging over her head, an impenetrable layer of awkwardness and distance. The progress that Hermione thought that they had gained over the few days they were together was slowly dissipating. Snape's mood was indifferent; barely a word was uttered from his mouth. Hermione was behaving unnaturally demure, the prickly sense of shame and rejection crawling up her spine. Was Snape mad at her? Or was he just annoyed? Or was he affected by a different matter entirely? After all, Lily had died four days ago. To Hermione the time she had spent with Snape felt strangely unparallel to the world she came from. In fact, it felt like an age when she was last with Harry or Ron. She was becoming part of the past, letting herself be swallowed into the unknown.

Snape entered the quarters he and Hermione were sharing shortly after lunch. Hermione excused herself earlier after Madam Pomfrey profusely requested that Hermione rest, not without added threat of rehospitalisation, well, compulsory nights in the hospital wing at the risk of over exaggerating.

Snape was not one for confiding in others, and certainly not known for having feelings. He found that he was retreating inside himself. Any lesser man would have broken down by now, but Snape had the remarkable ability and curse to be able to hold up a cool façade even in the most desperate situations. Since he was not yet a proper teacher, Snape did not have the luxury to escape to the dungeons where he could brew for hours, a mindless distraction. At the moment, without distraction, Snape only had his thoughts to occupy him and now his thoughts revolved around Lily. Her death had not become any easier on him as the days passed. Of course, he concealed remorse well but in the end it did not make it any easier to cope. He was drowning, being pulled down by the undercurrent, struggling to stay on the surface.

Hermione was sitting at the table, a book capturing her attention. As Snape entered, Hermione looked up briefly and looked at him strangely, as if she was apologising without words. Snape resisted a scowl, he was very much trying to hold his emotions together. The news of Hermione's physical state was another block on the teetering tower of Snape's problems right now and he could not let that over run him. Forcing his features to stay relaxed, he asked as conversationally as he could, "What are you reading?"

"I'm doing some research on time travel."

Snape noted the dark, snake skin complexion of the book cover and raised an eyebrow. It looked very much like the material that came out of the restricted section. In fact, it looked like a book on dark magic.

"Where did you acquire that book?"

"Restricted section" she replied as it if was perfectly normal.

Snape raised his eyebrow even further. His suspicions were correct.

"Arent you a bit too-"

Hermione put the book down and retorted, "Too what Severus? Too young? Too inexperienced? "

Snape was thinking more of a word similar to "Innocent" but decided not to voice it. Hermione seemed just about on edge as he was. Deciding to keep things civil, he continued, "And? What have you found out?"

"Well" began Hermione, as Snape did not know of her impulsive tendency to reiterate anything she had just read, "It says that time travel is an extremely complicated branch of magic and it is hardly ever accurate. Similar to apparation, it requires a great deal of focus and determination. Most people fail on first attempt."

"How is it done?" asked Snape, genuinely curious. He had heard very little on the practise of time travel.

"It says that more than one method can be used, depending on the length of time travelled and the level of experience. It seems like almost every method requires some sort of dark magic."

Hermione spoke of dark magic as if it was repulsive and dirty. Snape thought of dark magic with respect and fascination. He was unfazed, if he were to travel in time, the use of dark magic would not hinder him.

"Anyway" said Hermione, closing the book, "Most of the magic required is pretty gruesome". She pushed the book away from her, as if it was offensive.

Snape waited a second and then proceeded with his impending question, "How did the Dark Lord go back?"

"He used a pentagram" Hermione answered after hesitation. , "He wrote the date, and somehow must have reached Godric's Hollow."

"He is a very powerful wizard, Hermione, I'm sure nothing is below him."

"You'd be surprised." Hermione said, a little darkly. Snape glanced at her with suspicion but she did not elaborate. Suddenly irritated, he excused himself and made his way to the dungeons.

**XXXxxxXXX**

A withered but not particularly old woman knelt before her master. She tried to calm her breathing but as usual found her attempts unsuccessful. But for the first time excitement creped inside her. Her master would be pleased, very pleased.

"My Lord" her raspy voice resounded throughout the dimly lit room.

"Give it to me." Was his demand.

The gnarly hand of the woman reached into her robes and produced a small vial which contained a silvery looking liquid.

"Here, My lord." The woman handed over the vial, letting her eyes met with his for the tiniest of a millisecond.

"You better not have failed me this time, the Dark Lord does not forgive easy, if it all."

The woman swallowed and mustered her confidence, "I assure you My Lord, it is perfect."

White, deathly fingers enclosed on the vial, concealing it within his robes.

"We shall see."

**XXXxxxXXX**

Night descended over the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione sat in bed, her eyes focused on the shimmering lake and the distant mountains. The room was not cold, but Hermione wrapped her arms around her legs nonetheless. She had not seen Snape after is hasty and rather rude departure earlier that day. She did not know why she was waiting up for him but it felt important to do so. She forced back a yawn and hoped he would return soon. She did not really have the motivation to leave the room and search for him. At the moment she rested her eyes for a second, letting herself relax.

Snape returned back to their quarters quite late in the evening. He had bid himself permission to use the dungeons and would not give a damn if Slughorn were to tell him otherwise. He felt a kind of savage disappointment when Slughorn appeared unfazed and that meant Snape could not channel out his anger on the man.

Snape noticed that Hermione was asleep, sprawled uncomfortably sideways on her bed, not under the covers. Taking off his cloak and draping it upon a chair, Snape turned around to observe Hermione. He stood there and contemplated on what he should do. Sighing as he came to a decision, he approached Hermione, gently pulled the covers out from under her. She mumbled and turned slightly but did not awake. Snape covered Hermione with the blankets. Still unsatisfied, he grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head. Hermione stirred and murmured, "Severus?". Snape froze anxiously, wondering if she was going to wake up and see him suggestively leaning over her sleeping form. It wasn't really the outcome he was hoping for. Hermione murmured his name again, her eyes fluttering.

"Sleep Hermione." said Snape, lingering a little longer. Hermione mumbled something incoherent and returned back to her sleeping stature. Snape let out a small sigh of relief before he went off to bed himself.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Snape awoke the next day a little later than he intended to. He glanced at his watch and groaned. Slughorn was expecting him; he was going to let Snape assist him during the lesson. This displeased Snape highly as he did not wish to "assist" Slughorn. But alas, Dumbledore agreed, saying it would be beneficial for Snape to gain some teaching experience before he began his post, once Slughorn decided to finally leave.

Snape hurriedly changed into his robes, and practised his most menacing scowl. Soon he would be teaching students only a few years younger than him so he needed to be intimidating, he didn't want them to get the upper hand.

After getting dressed, Snape collected his papers upon the table when Hermione joined him.

"Morning Severus." She said brightly.

"I have to go assist Slughorn in teaching today." He said back to her, folding his papers into a neat pile.

"Oh."

Snape retreated from the table to the bookshelf and selected a few texts; watching Slughorn teach would undoubtedly be dull and boring and he would need something to amuse him. Satisfied he turned around and faced Hermione, who was leaning against the table observing him. Beside her was a steaming mug of coffee.

"I'm going to need that coffee" he said, swiftly walking over to the table.

"Take it. I thought it was yours anyway."

"Must have been the house elves" explained Snape as he bought the cup to his lips. Snape took a sip and growled in frustration as the scorching liquid burnt his tongue. He placed the coffee back on the table.

"You can have it." And with that he strode out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione watched his departure and mused to herself. She had the most peculiar dream last night, and she had the strangest feeling Snape was in it. Silently dwelling on her thoughts, Hermione absentmindedly grabbed the coffee and took a sip. It wasn't_ that_ hot.

**XXXxxxXXX**

By midmorning Hermione had already reached the library. She had not forgotten how much she loved this place, quite possibly her favourite place in Hogwarts. Strolling through the aisles Hermione found a book to read, _Rare Potions and Ingredients: An Advanced Guide. _She sat at the desk and turned randomly to page fifthteen and froze, her brain clicking away like clockwork. Fifthteen, the same amount of days she had left in this world. She was already on her fifth. Hermione tried to push this out of her mind and wondered why it made her feel so unnerved. Sighing audibly, she turned to her book and began to read.

Time passed, and Hermione was unaware as she scored through more and more books. Oceans of words slipped passed her eyes, her left hand twitched as she turned the page. Students entered, their busy chatter sounding muffled as if under water. Hermione's eyes drooped as she unsteadily pursued her book. She trembled, unnoticed to the rest of the library's occupants, her eyelids flickering, the noise drowning her senses. And then, her head slumped and she was out cold.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Snape paced his quarters, awaiting Hermione. It was time for dinner and he thought it would be ideal if they went down together. He wanted the company of someone familiar to him, someone that didn't incessantly tell him what do to or give him the "Dumbledore Treatment", as he liked to call it. Hermione's presence, he decided, was somewhat reassuring.

Scowling at the clock, it dawned on Snape that Hermione wasn't going to make an appearance. Not knowing why this irritated him so, Snape headed towards the door when something caught his eye. Feeling his heart freeze in his throat, before he could comprehend what was going on, Snape flinched towards the window, as if it was a reflex action.

The moon poured down on the elusive darkness which was the Hogwart's grounds, like a path of shimmering pearls. From his view, Snape barely made out a figure, recognisable from the bushy hair, descending towards the Hogwart's gates. But it was sinister, the way Hermione seemed to glide along the ground, as if she was being drawn to something. Instinctively, Snape knew that he had to do something, that somehow Hermione mustn't reach the gates of Hogwarts.

Snapping into action, Snape moved so fast his was almost a blur. He flung open the door of his quarters and sprinted down the staircase. He needed to hurry, he didn't have much time. He brushed past students, knocking violently aside in his desperate struggle to make his way to the entrance door. He was vaguely aware of his mark burning painfully on his forearm, but this thought was quickly dismissed. Snape flew down the staircase, leaving a perplexed Mcgonagall in his wake. He could hear her call his name but he continued to run with increasing urgency. He was almost too late. Reaching the front entranced, Snape whipped out his wand and cast a furious unlocking spell. The doors swung open painfully slow and Snape squeezed through the opening , Mcgonagall hot on his heels. Hermione was now in sight, a lone figure on the horizon. For what it seemed like the one hundredth time, Snape cursed the anti-apparation charm on the castle.

"Hermione!" he yelled in fierce panic, "Hermione!"

Hermione did not notice his calling and continued towards the gate. Snape rapidly closed distance on himself and Hermione. The magic in the felt static and restless and Snape noted the change almost immediately. Something was definitely not right. Snape sprinted to Hermione, forcefully grasped her arm and pulled her around. Her face was very pale and her eyes were unfocused, dazed, as she did not even seem to notice what was happening.

"Hermione!" Snape demanded sharply as he shook her shoulders, she did not even register him. The eerie presence in the air seemed to engulf them both and Snape heard a voice, faint but distinctly and horrifyingly clear, _Bring him to me_. Hermione stiffened at the voice and her own hands rose to capture Snape's arms in a surprisingly iron grip. Snape attempted to throw off her hold but her fingers closed harder, in a way that Snape knew that they would cause bruises. Her nails clawed into the fabric, drawing blood.

_Bring him_. The voice of Voldemort commanded. Hermione obeyed, like she was processed and proceeded to pull Snape towards the gate with demanding strength.

"Hermione!" Snape snarled. Suddenly Mcgonagall was there, hastily trying to remove Hermione's grip from Snape.

"Get off!", Snape growled with panic as he tried to shake off Hermione. He was approaching the gate, becoming dangerously close. Fiery agony flashed through his arm, the spot of his mark and Snape gasped out loud. He was here. Voldemort was here. Mcgonagall let out a shriek of shock and fear and Snape whipped around, the best he could, as he was being forced backwards. His fear was correct. There, waiting patiently outside the gates was Voldemort himself, accompanied by Bellatrix. They both had their wands out and Bellatrix looked positively eager for revenge in the form of violence. Snape knew that they could not attack because of the protective spells, but still felt the fear and fury rise inside him.

"Ah, I only planned on drawing out Severus here, but with a strange turn of luck I have received three." Voldemort hissed, obviously pleased in his own sinister way. Bellatrix laughed maniacally at his words, her eyes glinting malevolently.

Mcgonagall pointed her wand and spoke with uncharacteristic harshness, "You are making a mistake. Leave now if you want to live."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes as his lip curled, "I was planning on sparing your life, Minerva, but now I am deliberating otherwise."

Snape was still struggling against Hermione's pull when her arms fell strangely limp. With sudden realisation, Snape discovered that Mcgonagall had her under the imperious curse, in attempt to control Hermione herself. He pulled from Hermione's grasp and turned towards his ex-master, his wand raised.

"Stand back, Severus" said a calm voice. Dumbledore was now by his side, his expression fierce.

"Dumbledore, it seems we meet again."Voldemort said cruelly.

"A little too much for my liking, Tom" replied Dumbledore casually but with a hard and confident edge to his voice.

"I'm sure you are impressed by my ingenious plan. Are you not wondering how I managed to get Hermione out of the castle?"

"Not at the moment, no Tom. Release Hermione, if you please." It was not a request, it was a demand.

"I don't think so Dumbledore, you see, that would undo my entire plan."

"Then Tom, you leave me no choice." Dumbledore turned to Hermione and cast a silent spell. Her body convulsed violently and then collapsed.

"Minerva, Severus, would one of you take Miss Granger to the hospital wing?"

Mcgonagall hastily obeyed, hovering Hermione's limp form as she raced towards the castle.

"What's wrong Severus? Worried about your filthy mudblood girlfriend?" jeered Bellatrix. Snape's anger spiralled and before he knew what he was doing he had reached the gates, his hands shaking the bars violently.

Bellatrix laughed hysterically at Snape's performance.

"Severus." Dumbledore spoke, as if it was a warning. Snape fought to control his rising emotions and stood back from the gate, his chest rising rapidly.

"It seems," Voldemort spoke, "That I will gain nothing tonight." His voice was eerily calm but both Snape and Dumbledore could sense something lurking beneath the surface. Voldemort's terrible crimson eyes met theirs and waited a second.

"You have one minute to save the mudblood, if she is not already dead."

And with that Voldemort disapparated, followed by Bellatrix who shot them a triumphant glance before following her master.

Dumbledore turned to Snape, who found himself oddly numb as Voldemort's words repeated themselves in his head over and over again, like a dreadful nursery rhyme_, If she is not already dead_

_Already dead_

_Dead. _

And suddenly both he and Dumbledore were running again.

**XXXxxxXXX**

""_  
_


	13. Coffee and Confusion

**Here we go, chapter 13 :)**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Snape's body sat slumped in the visitors chair in Dumbledore's office. He was barely aware of Dumbledore moving around him until a shot of firewhisky was placed on the desk in front of him. Snape reached for it in a dejected fashion, "I was half expecting lemon drops." Dumbledore smiled slightly at this assertion before his face fell back into its sombre expression. He took a sip of his firewhisky, observing Snape, unintentionally remembering back to the other day when they were in this same position, the night the Potters were murdered.

"How did this happen?" Snape finally asked, after a few moments of deliberation.

"I was thinking that you may know the answer to that question, Severus." replied Dumbledore.

"Well obviously, somehow, someone must have put some kind of enchantment on her."

"That is my first guess, Severus. But I am not eliminating all possibilities. Have you considered that she may have been slipped a potion?"

"It seems unlikely." muttered Snape, taking another sip of his firewhisky.

"On the contrary Severus, I do think it was likely. You see, that spell I cast on Miss Granger proved that something internal was controlling her actions, possibly a potion in the blood stream."

"And what spell did you use?" Snape questioned bitterly, as he recalled the moment when Hermione suddenly collapsed like a puppet being cut from its strings.

"It was a spell I have never intended to use, but the situation called for it. I'm not going to tell you the name, in the hope that you would refrain from using it. It is a very risky incantation."

"Dumbledore," interrupted Snape, sounding very wary, "What did the spell do?"

Dumbledore hesitated, briefly meeting Snape's eyes, "It killed her."

"What!" demanded Snape, standing up furiously.

"Calm down, Severus. The spell is designed to shutdown the victim's brain but only for a moment. It stops the blood flow to the brain, so the brain can have a chance to recover, to reboot before it is reactivated. I was hoping that this would cease the control Voldemort had over her, but instead-"

"She didn't wake up." Snape concluded.

"Yes, that was a little hitch in the plan."

"_Little hitch_?" snarled Snape.

"Madam Pomfrey says Miss Granger will make a full recovery, Severus." Dumbledore said reassuringly and also to quell Snape's dangerously darkening mood.

"She could have died." Snape said coldly.

"Severus, do not think I am not aware of the consequences of my actions. But for now, I think it would be more productive of us to find out how exactly this event occurred."

"Very well." said Snape, returning to his sitting position.

"Now, Severus. Think back to the start of this day. Did anything unusual happen, was Hermione behaving strangely, anything out of the ordinary."

"Not that I know of. I barely saw her all day."

"Did she drink anything? Anyway she could have been slipped a potion?"

"No-"

And then Snape froze in mid thought, a memory surfacing in his mind,

_"I'm going to need that coffee" _

_"Take it. I thought it was yours anyway."_

_"Must have been the house elves."_

"Severus?" said Dumbledore, pulling Snape from his reverie. Snape didn't look up at him but spoke, as if only to him, "It was in the coffee."

"In the coffee?" questioned Dumbledore, looking very serious.

"The coffee that we didn't know whose it was." said Snape.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "I think we better pay a visit to the house elves."

"Indeed." Replied Snape, already standing up from his chair and following Dumbledore out of his office. Dumbledore opened the door to reveal a frazzled looking Mcgonagall. Snape raised an eyebrow when he saw her standing there, apparently eavesdropping.

"Minerva," Dumbledore greeted her, "How is Miss Regnarg?"

"Granger you mean, Hermione Granger?" said she said fiercely, "Who is this girl exactly? And why are we catering for her?"

"All will be explained in due time, Minerva." Said Dumbledore, "If you'd excuse us, Severus and I are off to question the house elves." They stepped past Mcgonagall, who composed herself for a moment and then followed suit, "I am coming with you, undoubtedly you will need assistance."

"As you wish." Said Dumbledore, unfazed , "But I don't think the questioning will take very long."

"What do you mean?" asked Snape.

"You will see."

The trio made their way down to the kitchens, an odd group of people in the shadowy moonlight which filtered into the castle. Dumbledore reached the door and opened it, walking into the kitchens before he was followed by his companions. The elves were busy cleaning the dinner's dishes even though it was quite late into the night. As soon as they spotted Dumbledore they all bowed, awaiting instruction.

"Which one of you here is Pinky?"

A small elf towards the back, straightened up from her bow and addressed the headmaster, "Pinky is here, Headmaster."

Dumbledore cast his gaze upon the elf, immediately recognising her, "Come here please. The rest of you can resume your work."

The houselevles eagerly returned to their work while the small elf approached the staff.

"Professors." Pinky said, before bowing again,

"Pinky," said Dumbledore, "We have some questions to ask you. Stand up if you would."

Pinky raised her head, her eyes visibly widening as she looked at the professors. Snape's eyes narrowed in response, feeling very suspicious.

"Pinky, when I employed you yesterday, you seemed very eager to work. You were a free elf, willingly accepting work without pay. As one would, I attributed these factors to the fact that you were an elf and didn't seem to know better. But now, I suspect other motives."

"Pinky does not understand what master is talking about."

Snape and Mcgonagall shared a glance for a second and Dumbledore continued, not bothering to beat about the bush, "Pinky, did you poison Miss Granger, with a potion?"

"No sir!" Pinky gasped, now trembling. The other elves were turning to watch.

"She's telling the truth." observed Snape.

"Not entirely." countered Dumbledore. "Did you attempt to poison Severus Snape instead, by, for example, slipping a potion into his morning drink?"

Pinky, forced her mouth shut, obviously distressed.

"She doesn't know if she should answer." said Snape.

"But how can she not? We are her masters." Mcgonagall said, eyeing the elf.

"Not unless she is working for another master." said Dumbledore gravely. "Pinky, you must answer my question, it is vital. I can assure you that you will not be harmed for telling the truth."

The houseelf whimpered and large tears streamed down her face.

"Pinky?" urged Dumbledore.

"Yes." Pinky cried, "Pinky did put a potion into master Snape's coffee!"

And with that, the houseelf dropped to her knees and proceeded to bash her head against the tiled floor. Mcgonagall reacted first and grabbed the elf, pinning the small hands behind its back.

"Why are you harming yourself, Pinky?" asked Dumbledore.

"Pinky has disobeyed her master! Pinky is a bad elf!" she cried, writhing in Mcgonagall's restraint.

"Tell me," said Dumbledore, who already seemed to know the answer, "Who is your master?"

The elf stopped moving and looked up at Dumbledore with tear filled eyes, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Ignoring Pinky's distress, Dumbledore continued, "And he instructed you to put a potion into Severus's potion, one that would enable him to control Severus and lure him out of the castle?"

"Pinky did not know what that potion would do! Master just told Pinky to make sure Professor Snape would drink it! Master said if Pinky did not obey, Master will kill her!"

And then anything else Pinky said became incomprehensible, as the elf broke down and torrents of hysterical tears poured from her eyes. Dumbledore turned to Snape, looking very grim, "I think you better go fetch that cup, Severus."

Snape nodded, turned on his heel and headed towards his quarters in the north tower, his legs moving mechanically as he realised how lucky it was that he and Hermione were alive.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**I'd really like to get over 70 reviews…*hint hint*….*nudge nudge***


	14. Shell Cottage

**Wow, sorry for the long time before updating, I've been busy with exams!**

**Anyway, expect more frequent updating from now on. :)**

XXXxxxXXX

The sound of seagulls, the roaring of waves and the furious resonant of wind whipped at Severus's ears and he realised that he had successfully reached his destination. He had been to the seaside only once in his life, a time when he was child and his father had taken him fishing. The memory was different one from any of the others experienced with his father, when fishing Tobias Snape was in his element. The usual impatient man became a being of calmness when fishing, silently waiting for the fish to approach so he could reel them in. It was a day when Severus did not have to fear, did not have to cautiously watch over his shoulder on constant alert. Living with his father was like living in a cage with a furious bear, waiting feverishly until the bear feel asleep and you were safe for another night.

In the distance, Dumbledore stood, bare foot, casting a pebble into the ocean. Upon noticing Dumbledore, Severus made his way toward him, putting a sizable distance between him and the water. The two men now stood facing each other.

"Ah Severus, I see you made your way here without difficulty?"

"That is apparent, Albus."

"Now you may be wondering why I have summoned you here, are you not?"

"An explanation would be appreciated," said Severus gruffly. He preferred to be Hogwarts at the moment, just in case (even though he would vehemently deny it) that if Hermione were to wake up, he wanted to be there.

Dumbledore turned around and gestured to a cottage, one that Severus did not notice before, sitting upon the hill top.

"Shell Cottage" Dumbledore clarified.

"Yes," affirmed Severus, "And it matters because?"

"This is where you and Hermione will be staying, once she recovers of course."

Severus nearly swallowed. He and Hermione staying in a cottage? Unaccompanied? He couldn't deny that the idea appealed to him, and yet he was unsure why.

"Is this…necessary, Albus?"

"Why Severus, I did not imagine that you would be opposed to the idea,"

"I am not expressing my disapproval, I am merely questioning," said Severus, what was Dumbledore hinting at anyway?

"As you know, Lord Voldemort is highly aware of your location, and I wouldn't put it past him to attempt to infiltrate the castle again. You will be safe here; the cottage is protected by all the usual charms as well as some of my own. It is almost as highly protected as Hogwarts."

"Is that what you told the Potters? That their house was as safe as Hogwarts?" asked Severus, his tone very serious.

"Severus…I did my best." Dumbledore's eyes pierced into Severus and he knew it wasn't his question to ask. The deaths of the Potters was his fault, not Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore turned away, grasped a pebble, and cast it out into the ocean and watched as it was engulfed by the waves.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing by midday. She groaned slightly, upon discovering her location. _I'm here again, _she thought a little tiredly. Something must have happened, but the last thing Hermione could recall was sitting in the library. She didn't feel sick, just slightly dazed. Feeling fed up of always being out of the loop she pulled her bed covers off, grabbed her wand off the bedside table and transfigured her flimsy hospital gown into the usual black robes. Satisfied, she began to make her way to her quarters in the north tower.

She reached the door, and didn't bother to knock before opening it slowly. Inside stood Severus, his back to her, oblivious to her presence, packing a myriad of books into a trunk as well as robes that looked suspiciously her size. Suddenly Severus paused from his packing, positioned halfway between standing and bending down, a book in hand. And then he turned, his body extending to its normal height as he faced Hermione, his expression undiscernible . Hermione held her breath, wondering what he would do next. Maybe he wanted her to leave, thought Hermione, maybe she had done something to him to make him look at her like that. Her eyes reached his and thought it was best if she were to leave, that she wasn't welcome. And then it happened so quickly that Hermione barely had time to comprehend, Severus determinedly approached her and pulled her into a fierce embrace.

Hermione found her face against his firm chest, her heart racing in her own. It was as if time had stopped, how did this occur so suddenly, they went from nothing to…this.

"Severus?" she mumbled, feeling confused and concern for _his _wellbeing. And then he pulled away so abruptly, the bubble had burst and now he stood facing her as if it had never happened.

"Severus? What's wrong? Why did I wake up in the hospital wing? What happened?" Hermione spurred on, taking advantage of Severus's silence.

"Hermione." He said, seeming to not even register her questions.

"What is it Severus?" asked Hermione, her brow furrowing in concern.

Severus looked awkward, choosing not to respond for a few seconds and then finally said with disjointed wording, sounding very uncomfortable, "I am…glad you are alright."

"What happened?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch. It couldn't have been good, especially when Severus's face was laced with concern, an expression so unfamiliar to his normally stony mood. And he was packing, all her meagre possessions, books, he knew she liked reading. Did she have to leave? Where was she going?

"I think it would be easier to show you," he explained, gesturing to a stone bowl filled with shimmery silver liquid situated behind him. A penseive. "Go ahead."

Hermione cast him a curious look before walking over to the pensieve, tentatively submerging her head into its silvery depths.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Severus waited patiently as Hermione viewed his memories of the night before in the pensieve. He felt odd, his sudden display of behaviour when hugging Hermione was unacceptable to say the least, but it still gave him a peculiar feeling inside. He didn't regret it but he was sure Hermione did not pull away because she did not wish to upset him. To her, he was just a man she needed to protect, she didn't want any more. If this was any other situation she would despise him, if she knew what he had done…that he had killed people before, terrible things. She would hate him. Just like Lily did.

Hermione pulled her head from the pensieve, her face white and her eyes wide. Severus rushed over and gently guided her to a chair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It was not your fault Hermione. The potion that caused this was intended for me, you had no control in the matter,"

Hermione nodded, "Still I am sorry. For you, for this situation that you are caught in."

"Don't be," said Severus. The entire thing was his fault. He wouldn't be free until Voldemort was defeated, and if the former was unachieved, Voldemort would be sent back and Severus would have to wait until the time when he would rise again, waiting as the faithful, deceiving servant he was. Dumbledore needed him, now and in the future. There was no escape.

"Why are you packing?" she asked.

"We are leaving," said Severus, his thoughts interrupted by Hermione, "We are going to a safe house. The Dark Lord now knows our location and it would be best if we were to leave,"

"Yes," agreed Hermione, "Do you need help?"

"No, you should rest," said Severus, returning to his packing, "I have almost finished."

Hermione frowned, bit her lip and retreated to her bed, opening a book and began to read, ever so often glancing up at the man in the room.

**XXXxxxXXX**

They apparated to Shell Cottage, just before dinner. Hermione had thanked Dumbledore and McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and had apologised for the trouble she had caused. Of course they had brushed it off, assuring that she was no trouble at all.

She tasted the salt before anything else. So familiar. And the sound of the ocean was the same as it was in the future.

"I've been here before," she said to Severus who stood beside her carrying their shrunken luggage. Shell Cottage, near the same beach that she been strewn across whimpering in pain before Ron had carried her limp body to the cottage. The same place dobby had died.

"Have you?" Severus asked with curiosity.

"Yes" she breathed, frowning, "Come on"

Severus eyed her, noticing her reaction to their location. It was definitely significant to her. Severus would question it later. The cottage awaited them.

**XXXxxxXXX**


	15. Mussels

Woooo a quick update from me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Shell Cottage was just how Hermione had remembered it. Although the floor boards did appear less worn and the kitchen more furnished, looking shiny and new, Hermione could picture every moment she had experienced in this cottage on a whim. Severus was casting her curious glances, but she shook her head and began to sort her possessions: some second hand, but in good condition robes, and a few casual outfits, all courtesy of Hogwarts. She had chosen the master bedroom, instead of the one she had shared with Luna before. She didn't like the uncomfortable feeling it gave of homesickness when she had pictured, Luna and then everyone else residing in the cottage. Severus, out of a tactical decision instead of personal preference chose the bedroom that was located closest to the front entrance. He then cast some spells to alert him when the door was opened and closed and then set up a sneakoscope in the corner of his room.

Noticing the darkening atmosphere outside, Severus lit the hearth and proceeded to prepare dinner. He had packed some various non-perishable items (because of magic, of course) and began to cook up some spaghetti. He wasn't a very apt cook, almost ironic as he was a potions master, but ever since residing at Hogwarts, his meals were delivered and prepared by house elves. Anyway, spaghetti was one of his favourite meals; it was something his mother would make when his father wasn't home and demanding his usual roast, or lamb chops or thick juicy steaks. His father hadn't appreciated any meal unless it including a large slab of meat in which he could tear his teeth into. Severus had finished boiling the pasta, and was stirring his mince and sauce when he realised that Hermione had not resurfaced from her room for over two hours. He drained the pasta and mixed it in the meat mixture before sprinkling some cheese. He then served us his dishes and looked apprehensively at Hermione's room. Carrying her bowl in his hand, he approached her room and listened.

"Hermione?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

After a few seconds she replied, "Yes?"

"I have made dinner,"

The door swung inwards revealing Hermione. Severus had expected her to have been crying, and the slight redness in her eyes may have proved it, but Hermione was experiencing a very exhausting time.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, trying to sound casual and not as concerned as he actually was.

"I'm fine," she said, and then forced a smile on her face, "You made dinner, it looks delicious, thank you,"

"It was nothing," said Severus, feeling uncomfortable at her forced gratitude. Something was definitely upsetting her. Now all he had to do was convince her to confide in him.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Hermione woke up the next day in her bed, with the seaside sunshine filtering into the room she was currently occupying. She sighed, stretched and realised just how rested she felt. Staring up at the cottage ceiling she thought about the one week she had already spent in the year 1981. She would be gone in thirteen days and the fear of the unknown began to creep in. How was she supposed to get back? Did she just disappear and be sent to the future? Or did she need to go back to Godric's Hollow? Did she and Voldemort need to be sent back _together?_ The latter was the most undesirable of all options and she sincerely hoped it would not come to that. And then she swallowed, if she did not make it back, did this mean she would disappear entirely or would she be stuck in the past forever? That meant she would exist as two people. The one year old she was at the moment living with her parents and as the Hermione she was now hiding out in a safe house with the much younger version of her former potions professor.

The whole concept was perplexing.

Making a resolution to read up some more on time-travel, thanks to some books Severus had packed, Hermione hoped to find out some more information to help her out of this current predicament. She hoped out of bed, threw on a t-shirt and jeans and exited the room.

"Severus?" she called noticing that the living room and kitchen were empty, "Severus?"

Suddenly Hermione's heart began to race. What if something had happened to Severus? She whipped out her wand and approached his room, calling his name.

But he didn't answer.

Hermione bit her lip and willed herself to remain calm. Just because he wasn't in the cottage did not mean that he was in danger. Maybe he had simply gone for a walk. Hermione opened the front door and scanned her eyes along the deserted horizon, taking deep breaths.

"Severus?" she called again, fruitlessly.

Moaning in frustration and panic, she started down the sandy hill and onto the shoreline. The sky was quite clear and the wind was not as blustery as usual.

"Severus?" she cried and ran her hand through her hair. She was getting no-where. And then she spotted him, at least fifty metres out at sea, appearing, very uncharacteristically to Hermione, to be swimming. But not a steady swim, every so often he would dive into the water, Hermione counted half a minute and then he would resurface again. Perplexed and slightly fascinated, Hermione retreated up the shoreline a bit and sat down to observe. Severus stood up in the shallow water, revealing to Hermione, that he was indeed topless. She swallowed a little guiltily when she noticed this and wondered idly if she should consider going back inside the cottage. But whenever she attempted to transfer her attention to getting back to the cottage, she would turn again, transfixed almost by watching the man in the water. A small smirk playing at her lips, she sat down and summoned the books from the cottage.

After a few minutes, Hermione discovered a bag draped over Severus's shoulder and noticed that every so often he would deposit something black into the bag. Then he turned, and looked straight at her, as if he knew exactly what she was doing. Hermione flushed and angled her head back at her book. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Severus smirked, before returning to his diving.

Keeping her eyes focused on the sentences in front of her, Hermione heard approaching footsteps in the sand. And then the mesh bag full of the small black objects was dumped unceremoniously in front of her. Hermione raised her gaze and almost wished she didn't. Severus was standing there, wearing nothing but some knee length shorts. He had a well-defined, taut chest which was smattered with some black hairs. He pushed back his soaking hair with his hand and waited for Hermione to respond.

Hermione cleared her throat and asked, referring to the black objects, "Mussels?"

"Yes."

Hermione frowned, "For potions?"

Severus smirked and almost let out a laugh, betraying his amusement, "For eating,"

"Oh." said Hermione.

Now it was Severus's turn to frown "Is something the matter?"

Hermione huffed and mumbled, "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

Severus resisted the urge to smirk at Hermione's grumpy attitude. He didn't really know what had come over him but since he was out of the castle full of those meddling dunderheads and the insufferable headmaster he had felt less snarky, less moody. He was twenty one, after all, and he had been dumped in a beach house for two weeks, no obligation to serve anyone, so he could do what he pleased.

"Don't you look at me like that," growled Hermione, "What you have done is very irresponsible! What if someone saw you?"

"We are protected by the fidelius charm, no one can see us anyway!"

"Fine!" snapped Hermione, "I don't even know why I bother to keep us safe, as my efforts are clearly wasted! You're such a filthy hypocrite! You're allowed to go off without telling me and I'm not? How can you expect me to trust you? " And with that, she stood up, and turned dramatically storming off to the cottage.

Severus sighed as he watched the young girl's departure. As much as he hated to admit it, he was being very reckless, which was very unlike him. And there he was, doubting her efforts when all she wanted was to keep him safe, so much so that she had offered to go back in time. Or that was what he had assumed. Hermione had said that Dumbledore had sent her but he could tell that she was lying. Was that because she didn't want him to know who had a really sent her? Did she come on her own free will or was she forced. She said she didn't know but Severus expected there was more to the story than that.

He found himself at the front door of the cottage, still grasping his bag of mussels. He shivered, it was already November and he could feel his heating charm beginning to wear off. Opening the door, he entered the cottage, a peered around seeing Hermione sitting on the couch, with her knees pulled to her crest. Drying himself with his wand, Severus stepped into his bedroom to put on his robes. Then he walked over to Hermione sitting on the coach, appearing to be sulking.

"What do you want?" she said, sounding stony.

"I just want to…apologise for my behaviour." He said nervously.

Hermione's eyes snapped up at him, "Wow, an apology from Severus Snape, that has to be a first."

"How would you know?"

"Oh come on!" she said standing up and walking towards to kitchen, "The day the snarky potion's professor starts dishing out apologies will be the day that Voldemort starts handing out kittens and Ron refuses the opportunity stuff his face at every meal."

Severus raised an eyebrow, wondering who this "Ron" was but decided he wouldn't comment on it and instead he said "I assure you, my apology is genuine."

"Fine," she muttered.

"And you can trust me."

"I do."

"I am merely making sure."

Hermione nodded and turned to the shellfish sitting on the kitchen bench, "How do you cook these things anyway?"

"In my experience, they are usually boiled. I'm not so sure if you will like them, they are an acquired taste."

"Hey, for someone who has been living off mushrooms and burnt fish for half a year, I'm sure these will taste splendid," Hermione smiled, and then Severus knew he was forgiven.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said. Severus felt something stir inside him when she said that, maybe affection. Reaching over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear he smirked, "Apology accepted."

**XXXxxxXXX  
**

.


	16. Fuel to the Flames

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Hermione was sitting in the living room, immersed in one of the books related to time travelling. In the kitchen, the remnants of the mussels sat in steel pot. Severus stood awkwardly next to them, contemplating on what to do next. Hermione, it appeared, had not enjoyed the mussels. For some reason this had made Severus feel guilty. Guilt was not an emotion he felt often. Sighing, he picked his own book off the bench and proceeded to join Hermione on the sofa. She shifted over a little in way that showed that she was allowing him room and accepting his presence.

"Any new information?" he questioned Hermione after a few minutes silence.

"This is really dark magic, Severus," Hermione said, "Some of it, some of the methods, are quite frankly…disturbing and revolting. Almost all of them require blood sacrifices."

Severus shifted uncomfortably when Hermione described her thoughts on dark magic. Unlike her, Severus found dark magic fascinating and alluring, but upon seeing Hermione's expression, he decided not to voice his inner thoughts at the moment.

"Most of the descriptions of very brief, but from what I have gathered, in most cases of aided time travel, the aided traveller has to travel back with the original caster otherwise they will be stuck in time forever…" she paused and when Severus said nothing, Hermione added hesitantly, "I have to go back with Voldemort. He was the original caster and only he can take me back."

Severus frowned.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with concern.

"This…just does not make sense."

"What do you mean?"'

Severus did not know whether to continue. Last time he had brought up the topic Hermione was reduced to tears. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face that just yet. He needed to confront the topic when Hermione was relaxed and chance of an outburst was lower. He needed the real story. She was hiding something.

Severus shook his head in reply and Hermione knew the topic was dropped…for now.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Later that day, in the afternoon, Severus came up with an appealing idea. Not only would it give him a chance to maybe enjoy himself, he could get Hermione to open up a little more. Feeling pleased with his decision, he went and found Hermione, who was still reading.

"Hermione," he said and she looked up from her book, "How do you feel like a fire on the beach?"

A small smiled appeared on her lips, "Ok then. Do you need help getting the wood?"

Severus looked amused.

"What?" said Hermione, "Muggle fires are much better."

"Very well," conceded Severus, deciding that if Hermione was in a better mood is job would be easier.

"I'll get my cloak."

As it turned out, wood for the fire was not difficult for them to locate, Severus performed some simple detachment charms on the branches of a pine tree, while Hermione hugged her cloak to herself as the air grew chillier. Severus frowned at this and thought he better get this fire going before it became too cold. They made their way back to the shore and assembled their branches and twigs for the fire.

"Forgive me," Severus said quietly, "but I do not know how to do this the muggle way."

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry Severus , I am sure this will not ruin your reputation."

Severus managed something of a grin before pointing his wand at the branches and said, "Incendio". The twigs caught flame and Hermione held out her chilled hands appreciatively. Severus muttered an accio charm and a few seconds later a picnic blanket and antipasto platter came flying towards them, followed by a bottle of wine.

"Wow Severus," Hermione observed, now feeling a little nervous.

"I appreciate fine food," Severus said in defence. It was true, when he was child he was brought up on watery soups and dry mutton. It was not something that he would admit though.

"I'll have to agree with that. My parents are dentists; I sort of grew up on non-sugary junk."

Severus nodded, even though he had just a vague of idea of what a dentist actually did. Hermione happily munched on cheese and crackers while Severus wondered how he was going to proceed. He really wished he had some felix felicis at that moment. He reached over from where he was sitting next to Hermione and grabbed the wine bottle, and the two glasses.

"Wine?" he asked his companion.

"Yes please," she replied.

Severus poured them both a glass. Hermione took a small sip before staring into the fire. Her pleasant mood was beginning to dissipate. She felt uneasy, nervous and then she realised why. She and Severus sitting by a fire, on the beach, drinking wine and on the same picnic blanket. Hermione swallowed, this whole situation, well it was…intimate. She couldn't deny it. She could feel the tension in the air and wondered if Severus could feel it too. She took another, rather large sip of wine in order to quell her nerves.

"Hermione," Severus said after a while, breaking the steady silence, "We need to come up with a plan. We have only twelve days, and somehow we have to figure out how to get you within proximity of Voldemort, without being seen or harmed.

"I know," sighed Hermione and shifted slightly.

"I am surprised," Severus said, choosing his words carefully, "That you didn't think of this before you were sent back."

Hermione said nothing for a long moment before saying softly, "I didn't have time to think about it."

"Why is that?" Severus prompted curiously.

"I had no choice."

Severus waited for Hermione to elaborate. He was not expecting these responses. The fire dancing in her eyes, it looked like Hermione was experiencing a sort of internal struggle. And indeed she was. Hermione considered Severus and then gazed back into the fire. She didn't know what to say. The issue was complicated. Back then it seemed like there was no other option when she sent herself back. She told herself that she had to save Snape. But why? Didn't she hate him? She thought she did. A week ago she could have sworn it. She sent herself back to help an innocent man that had sacrificed so much. Anyone in her position would have done the same. Then why did she feel so uneasy?

Hesitating, and not meeting Severus's eyes, she said, "He would have killed you."

Severus stiffened at this assertion and responded, "He might not have. How can you be certain?"

Hermione shuddered and added darkly, "You didn't see the look in his eyes. I just knew, I needed to do something."

Severus failed to respond. He had come to the root of his concerns. Motives, reasons. He needed to know. He needed to know why he was hiding out with a girl who had told him very little; who he knew very little about and yet was quite willing to protect her. She was hiding something from him, she had basically admitted it. And yet he was still to find out. Was the reason really that heavily disclosed that she could not discuss it. Was she protecting someone…was she protecting him?

"Why is that? Surely risking your life does not constitute a reason to save mine." Severus said, slowly letting some emotion show in his voice. He disliked people knowing of his issues with self-worth but he could not comprehend Hermione's decision.

"I couldn't just let you die," whispered Hermione and her voice began to waver. Severus felt a ripple spread through him at that moment and couldn't bare to look at Hermione in case his expression betrayed his emotions. He was feeling all twisted up inside at Hermione's words.

"You had done so much, sacrificed so much, and endured so much pain for people who did not appreciate it, despised you and ridiculed you. When you were a professor…I really admired you…looked up to you."

Hermione stopped and looked over at Severus, he had a fierce expression on his face and his eyes were blazing as he stared into the fire.

"Severus?" she whispered, feeling her eyes begin to burn.

"Hermione," Severus said roughly, almost choking out the word and lifted his eyes to meet hers, which were swimming, and Hermione felt like she was drowning in their depths.

"No-one," he said sounding strained, distraught, "has ever…" Severus struggled to get the words out. Hermione's heart clenched in sympathy. She moved closer, and carefully laid her hand on his shoulder, when Severus didn't respond; she tentatively stroked his hair, wondering how he would react. She sniffed and ignored the burning in her eyes when she felt his hand lightly graze over her back and a shiver went up her spine. His hand held her, and Hermione felt the pressure on her lower back like she was on fire. His other hand reached out in front of her and in excruciating slowness, Severus pulled her into a warm embrace. His lips were on her hair and she barely heard his whisper of "thankyou".

**XXXxxxXXX**

**I'd really like to get over 100 reviews…**


	17. Breakdown

Hey everybody, yes I am updating again :) Enjoy

As Severus awoke the next morning the first thing he registered was the sudden feeling of awkwardness. He thought back to the night before, sitting by the fire, Hermoine's confession, the fact that she had travelled back to save him on her own free will, because she thought he deserved to live, she cared enough to risk her own life to save him. That he revelation made Severus feel very uneasy, it racked him with guilt. Hermione, the thought of her, the image of her wild bushy hair, her flushed rosy cheeks stirred something deep inside him. He lifted up his duvet and was suddenly mortified. He could not desire her, could he? His body was betraying him. Feeling the shame prickle along the back of his neck, he slowly reached down to grasp himself. He groaned, he hadn't done this in so long, the stress of his demanding and unforgiving life as a death eater had taken its toll. Simple pleasures had to be sacrificed, but now , for the first time in awhile Severus began to actually feel like a twenty one year old again. He stroked himself. This was wrong, this was so horrifyingly wrong. He felt tainted as the pleasure rippled throughout his lower region, Hermoine assaulted his mind, discarding his inhibitions, he began to give in.

Abruptly, like his own mind was punishing him, Lily appeared, her eyes were wide and lost, confused, she gazed at Severus, almost sadly. His hand slipped as he comprehended the enormity of his actions and immediately despised himself. He was furious, ripping his blankets off, he scrambled out of bed, knocking over a vase on the bedside table in the process. He swore loudly as this action infuriated him further before slamming his fist into the wall, ignoring the pain. Shaking and breathing heavily he caught his distraught reflection in the mirror, this pushed him over the edge and he broke down into strangled sobs sitting on the side of the bed, head in his hands. He felt awful, fantasizing about a girl he hardly knew only a week after his beloved Lily had died. He was sick. He straightened himself and tried to get a grip on himself. Silently he stood up and changed, pulling on a plain black robe, grabbing his wand and departed from Shell Cottage. After walking a considerable distance, in case Hermoine would awake from the crack of his apparation, Severus breathed deeply and disappeared into thin air.

Severus appeared just outside the Godric Hollow cemetery, scanning his surroundings while remaining hidden in the shadows. It was still quite early in the morning and the cemetery was deserted. He knew immediately which was the grave that belonged to Lily. Fresh soil covered the ground of her plot and numerous bouquets of flowers were placed around the headstone. Severus felt guilty, he had forgotten his flowers. He walked over slowly, and felt a pang on his stomach as he saw the name of James Potter, the name of his enemy, the man whose child Severus had now sworn to protect. His body trembled and his knew those tears were threatening to spill again. Somehow he ended up on his knees, his hands grasping at the grass. Here it was, concrete evidence in front of him, she was gone. She would never know of his love, she would never know how sorry he was, for everything. Severus, a man who was usually in his element when controlling his thoughts and emotions was broken. He considered everything that had happened over the past few days and the massive task that lay ahead of him and Hermoine. Evade the Dark Lord for twelve more days and somehow get Hermione within the proximity of the Dark Lord at the end of this period in order for her to reach her own time. If they failed, Hermoine could be trapped here forever. Severus scowled, surely he didn't want that? His guilty eyes looked up to rest upon Lily's headstone. What would she think if she saw him now? Would she even have the time for him? All emotion gradually drained from Severus's body, he was exhausted but it was a relief to finally let it all out. He could think clearly. Lily never loved him and never would have if she was still living. It was a painful thought but Severus had excepted it. Sighing and tearing his eyes away from her headstone remorsefully he stood up, brushed the dirt from his knees and disapparated back to shell cottage.

As Severus reached Shell Cottage he had not expected what he found. Hermoine was livid, he face red and her bushy hair almost seemed to crackle with electricity.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded, hands on her hips, displaying an almost uncanny resemblance to Molly Weasley. Severus whose despondent mood had not lifted since leaving Godric's Hollow, merely replied with "Out."

"God dammit Severus" Hermoine growled, "How could you be so reckless?!"

Severus gave her a questioning look and replied without emotion, "I wasn't aware I needed your permission."

Hermione seethed, "Well you bloody well should, thanks to me you are alive, you should be a little more thankful." All of the memories of the night before were forgotten.

"I am thankful." Severus mumbled.

This only seemed to enrage Hermoine further, "Do you not understand the sacrifice I have made, the fact that I risked my life coming back here, on my own free will, to save you?! Do you not understand that getting back to my time will be next to impossible!?" Her voice was almost screaming, "And this is how you show your gratitude, disappearing without notice, while I sit here and hope that you are not dead!"

"Its not like I asked you to save me Hermione!" Severus shot back. Hermione visibly blanched. Severus knew he had made a huge mistake. Hermione gave him a hurtful look before storming past him, outside of the cottage and slammed the door so hard it rattled.

Severus swore loudly, he had really done it this time.


	18. Gathering His Wits

Severus rested his gaze upon the meals he had just prepared and sighed with trepidation. Hermione had elected to spend the entire day outside, away from his company. She had stormed out, walked a considerable distance, accioed some books and spent the whole day reading. Severus on the other hand lay in bed wallowing in his depressed thoughts and guilt. He felt sorry for what he had said to Hermione and now was seriously beginning to regret it. What if she didn't forgive him? He felt a similar pang of pain when he recalled the memory of Lily refusing his apology for calling her a mudblood in fifth year. Reminding himself that he was a wizard, a former death eater who had faced things that most people wouldn't experience in their lifetime, Severus summoned the courage to call Hermione to dinner. It was twilight and he could just make out Hermione's silhouette in the distance. She ignored him. Severus groaned in frustration and sat down to consume his own meal in his own meagre company. By eight Severus became concerned and decided to go fetch Hermione in person. Pulling on a warm cloak and casting a lumos charm, he walked over to the rock face where he could see Hermione's shadow.

"Hermione?" he called. She didn't stir. He felt a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and rushed over to Hermione's lying form.

"Hermione?" he gently shook her as she lay on the ground. She mumbled something and moaned slightly. Severus sighed with relief, she was only asleep. He eyed her sleeping form and felt a foreign emotion pull through his body. Gazing down at her, she looked so small, so precious and he felt the instinctive need to protect her and keep her safe. Using his wand to send the books flying back to the cottage, their pages flapping in the wind, Severus then crouched down to scoop Hermione and lift her up in his arms. She mumbled again and snuggled into his neck.

Hermione awoke from her sleep to find herself feeling very comfortable and warm in comparison to those hard rocks she had originally been resting on. Through her hazy mind she managed to realise she was in Severus's arms and he was carrying her.

"_How nice" _she thought lazily and made no effort to protest at this new development. She felt her anger begin to dissipate as she thought of Severus. Why had she been angry in the first place? She was much too dazed and sleepy to think about it right now. _Maybe later._ Instead she concentrated on how pleasant this felt. She opened her left eye to get a peek at his face. He was looking forwards, his raven hair flying wildly in the ocean wind. Hermione quickly squeezed her eye shut in case he saw her and this little bubble would be popped. She could tell by the sound of footsteps on wood floorboards and golden light behind her eyelids that they were now within the warm cottage. She allowed her body to relax even more. Severus carried her upstairs to her bedroom and set her tenderly on her bed before pulling the covers over her body. He stroked her face softly with his hand and Hermione felt her heart soar within her chest. Her mind raced at a million miles per-second and she desperately hoped he would not see through her sleeping façade. She wanted him! It was now a thought so suddenly clear to her she wondered how she could have not realised until now. He stoked her face again and Hermione thought that she would melt under his touch. Then he bent down and pressed his lips gingerly on her forehead and the heat radiated from under his lips and bathed Hermione. Her breath hitched in her throat as she failed to conceal her excitement. He pulled away sharply and Hermione suddenly felt the rejection like a slap in the face. She opened her eyes and saw Severus standing there in the dim light his expression just managing to hide his fear and embarrassment. He backed away and Hermione felt her heart sink.

"Severus," she breathed, her voice husky, willing him not to leave.

He appeared slightly dumbfounded and replied, sounding raspy, "Hermione."

Her insides back flipped at the sound of her name as it rolled off his tongue. It sounded so right, it was like her name had been crafted for the sole purpose of being uttered from his lips. They stared at each other for what seemed like a hours, caught in each other's gaze, unable to tear away and having absolutely no idea of what to do next.

Finally gathering his wits, Severus turned to leave.

"No!" Hermione said, before she could stop herself, "Please don't leave." Severus stood with his back to her and felt the sticky heat slither up his back, a combination of arousal and terror.

"Severus?"

Clenching his fists and swallowing and he turned around.

"Please," said Hermione in a small voice, "Will you stay here with me tonight?"

His mind was screaming at him not to, that it was wrong, that it was too soon, that he was supposed to protect her, honour her, not clamber into bed with her first chance he got. But is heart, his heart was all too willing and he felt the pull too strong to resist. Taking one hesitant step, followed by another he managed to make it to Hermione's beside. She gave him a small smile, clearly extremely nervous and pulled back the covers to allow him room. Feeling a spur of courage and to put poor Hermione out of her misery, Severus managed to pull his act together and removed his boots before joining Hermione in the bed. Severus grabbed his wand and flicked it and the light went out. They lay there in the dark on their backs awkwardly for a few minutes before Hermione, probably trying to relieve some of the tension, rolled on her side and faced away from Severus. He mentally groaned. Why was he acting like this? A girl he clearly was attracted to, invited him into his bed and he lay there like he was a solid piece of lead. Beginning to feel more anxiety from the overwhelming pressure to make a move Severus struggled to think clearly.

"_Just do it" _He thought, "_She's lying there, just put your arm around her, if she didn't want you, why did she invite you into her bed?"_

Hermione felt awful. She had just invited Severus into her bed and he obviously did not want to be here. He ignored her from the moment he entered. She sighed and hoped she could face the embarrassment in the in the morning, while in the meantime attempted to fall asleep. She felt the sheets rustle and much to her surprise, Severus had rolled over, facing her back and put his arm around her waist, spooning her. Her whole body relaxed and she melted in his arms. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was his lips on her ear whispering her goodnight.

**You know you want to review ;)**


	19. Cheeky Plans

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep them up ;)

XXXxxxXXX

She awoke that morning, surprisingly warm and comfortable. She lay like that for a while, relishing in the blissful feeling. As sleep began to ebb from her, she noted Severus's arms holding her against his chest. She sighed contently as a mix of pleasure and butterflies bubbled up in her stomach and marvelled in just how natural it felt to be wrapped in Severus's arms. He moaned a little in his sleep, and Hermione giggled, tilting her head up from his chest. Her lips brushed against his neck and she knew now by the way his body tensed that she had awoken him.

"Cheeky" he mumbled, oddly reminiscent of his future-self, and shivers of excitement went down Hermione's spine. Spurred on by his mock chastisement, she tenderly kissed his neck.

"Miss Granger" he growled under his breath. Hermione stifled her laughter at his uncharacteristic behaviour he exhibited while half asleep. Tilting her head higher, Hermione kissed his neck again. She felt the physical evidence of what she was doing to him against her leg and savoured the delight in knowing this gave her. It wasn't one sided.

Bravely, she ran his tongue up his neck, tasting a slight saltiness under her tongue. He was definitely awake now by the sound of the moan emitted from his throat.

"Careful" he warned her, his voice husky and he pulled her closer, "Hermione", he whispered in her ear. A sweet warm feeling rippled throughout her body and Hermione felt her face grow hot and her mind hazy.

_This is not a dream,_ she rationalised_, This is real. _

"What are you going to do about it?" she breathed, words sounding more disjointed then she would have liked. In response, his hand moved from her back to trail down her side, over her backside, down her leg and then back up again. Her mind glazed over. Recovering slowly, she took another cheeky lick of his neck. Suddenly she felt herself on her back, pinned down, Severus gazing at her so intensely she felt like she was drowning in his obsidian eyes. His raven locks framed his face that was only a few glorious inches from hers. She couldn't hide it now, she was literally dripping with desire, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her flushed face, it was exquisite she met her own reflection in his eyes. Piecing a biting remark in her head, hoping to disarm him, Hermione gazed at him boldly. He met her eyes and instantly the light-hearted humour of the situation flew out the window, along with Hermione's train of thought. His face was serious, concentrating; contemplating on what they both knew was going to happen next. Hermione swallowed anxiously and ever so slowly, it seemed like an eternity, Severus paced his lips upon hers.

Their lips brushed together so tenderly for a few seconds before Severus pulled back, inhaling loudly, so loudly he almost missed what Hermione said. His name.

_Severus_

"Severus, more," she whispered, arching into him. Severus erupted with desire, crashing his lips against hers once more, his hand fisting her beautiful mahogany curls, moaning her name between breaths as he claimed her mouth.

"Severus? Hermione?" a voice called from downstairs. Severus scrambled out of bed, grabbed his wand and flew out of the room, leaving Hermione dazed and disorientated. Much to his relief, the visitor was only Dumbledore emerging from the fireplace, brushing ashes of his shoulder.

"Severus", Dumbledore greeted him warmly and Severus did his best to reciprocate.

"Ah, Hermione" Dumbledore smiled, as Hermione emerged from upstairs, wrapping her dressing gown around her, "Not too early I hope?" He said, a twinkle in his eye.

"No Professor," said Hermione, slightly flustered , 'Would you like some tea? Pumpkin juice?"

"I'm fine my dear, I just came in for a chat with you and Severus, it's quite important actually, do you mind if we sit?"

Severus and Hermione both sat, curiosity building.

"Now as you know," Dumbledore began, 'Voldemort is out there somewhere, plotting his next attack, formulating a plan and it would do you two some good to actually know what he was up to. This is why I am presenting you with an opportunity to gain some vital information."

Dumbledore surveyed them from under his half-moon glasses and continued

"It seems Lord Voldemort has let dear Bellatrix in on his cunning plans, thus violating on of the many rules of time travel, nevertheless he now has an accomplice , as you both do know as she turned up to the Hogwart's gates during Voldmort's last ingenious plan to capture you, Severus."

Hermione shuddered at the memory.

"Lucius Malfoy his hosting a ball, a masquerade ball and all death eaters and company will be present. This is a very important chance for you two to gain some vital information."

"Us two?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

'Oh no, I will not be attending my dear, but Im sure you and Severus will cope marvellously on your own."

Hermione felt a stab of disappointment. Even eighteen years ago, Dumbledore relied on others to do his dirty work.

''When is this ball?" asked Severus grimly. He despised these kind of events.

"Tomorrow night, Severus. I have organised disguises for you both, as Mr & Mrs Greengrass. I will provide enough polyjuice to sustain the whole night which should be a plenty amount of time to gain some information. No doubt Bellatrix will be bursting will pride that she is the only death eater who Voldemort trusted with his task and she will loosen her tongue with the right kind of flattery and persuasion.

Severus inwardly groaned, he and Hermione would have to suck up to Bellatrix. Dumbledore went on for another hour, explaining their mission, their disguises, cross referencing their cover stories and providing them background on the Greengrasses, who were currently in Romania investing in a dragon farm.

Dumbledore left shortly after via floo and left Hermione and Severus awkwardly in their own presence. Severus seemed stiff and a little moody.

"Severus? Are you alright?" she asked him gently, resting her hand on his arm.

"Yes," he said gruffly, muttering ""Why Valarie Greengrass? Why?"

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked.

Severus just shook his head, "Just be careful Hermione" he snapped before grabbing her roughly and placing a hard kiss against her lips. He then disappeared upstairs, leaving a confused Hermione in his wake.

A while later, Hermione was disturbed from her reading by a tapping on the window. It was two snowy owls carrying one rather large and bulky package. Intrigued, Hermione relieved the two owls from their heavy load and carried the package over to the table and opened it. Inside some jet black handsome dress robes and under that, a silver gown. Expressing her glee at having something nice to wear in the first time in ages Hermione squealed and quickly threw on the gorgeous dress. It was a flowing silver colour, strapless, the top half in the style of a corset. Hermione gleefully admired her reflection in the mirror. She caught Severus's face in the background and turned around and looked at him sweetly.

"You look beautiful" he whispered.

Hermione's heart clenched in her chest, a combination of pleasure and pain, how had they gone from nothing…to this in such a short space of time? It was only a matter of days before he would be separated from her. The thought was almost too much to bare.

He gazed at her sadly, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

XXXxxxXXX


	20. The Ball

Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you enjoy this chappie

XXXxxxXXX

Severus stood at the bottom of the stairs, adjusting his bow tie in the mirror. He sighed with a combination of nervousness and impatience and glanced upstairs to where Hermione would be getting ready in her room. Tonight would be the night where he and Hermione would infiltrate the death eater circle. To Severus, it seemed quite presumptuous to be holding a ball after their so called Lord and Master had been vanquished, but he knew that Lucius had more to celebrate as the ministry had suspended his trial for the time being due to "lack of evidence", in other words they had received quite a large amount of money which sated them for the time being. Still, Severus could not help but be suspicious as to why so many Death Eaters would gather in such a short time after Voldemort's demise, especially since many were wanted by the ministry. Interrupting his musings, Hermione stood at the banister of the staircase and gave him a small smile. Except it wasn't Hermione in a sense, as she had already taken her polyjuice potion and transformed into Valerie Greengrass, a petite woman with cascading blonde curls, quite raised eyebrows and pale eyes. Severus regarded her, she was attractive, he could admit but felt a twinge of irritation that he could not look upon the "real" Hermione.

Hermione fingered the blonde curls in her hand with scepticism "I look ridiculous don't I?"

"No, you look fine" grunted Severus indifferently and then after a moment consideration beckoned her towards him, "It will just take some getting used to"

"I understand" said Hermione sympathetically, after all Severus would need to transform as well. She paced her hand on his arm, and he didn't look at her but she could feel his tension ebbing.

"This is it," he breathed to himself and took a swig of a flask he had conjured and drunk it with a sour expression. Immediately his face began to contort until he resembled Balthazar Greengrass, taller than his wife, with dark hair and eyes and an aristocratic face. Hermione looked at him with a mix of awe and fear.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Balthazar!" Severus sneered, "What a perfectly pretentious name."

In spite of herself, Hermione giggled.

Severus grimaced, "Find this amusing Valerie?"

Hermione repressed the rest of her amusement.

"This is not time for jokes, we have an important mission. Let's go over the plan one last time- we arrive at the Malfoy Manor, when upon arriving, I will engage in conversation with Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle and _associates_, whereas you-"

"Will attempt to get information out of Narcissa, Walburga Black, Druella Black," Hermione went on to mention the notable female guests she had learnt over the past few days.

"Yes" conceded Severus "and if anything were to go amiss, say your cover was blown, tap this coin and my own coin will grow hot and I will know to come looking for you."

Hermione examined the coin on her hand with a strange expression, what a coincidence that Severus would have the same idea to charm coins like which she had used for Dumbledore's Army. She glanced up to see Severus was eying her, as if searching her thoughts.

Hermione held out her hand, "Ready?"

Severus nodded grimly, took her hand and they apparated.

XXXxxxXXX

Hermione swallowed with trepidation as she gazed upon the Malfoy Manor standing ominously before her, it was all too soon she would be back here, only months ago was she tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange in this very building. Severus kept a firm grip on her arm and led her to the gates which were illuminated with floating lanterns. Two scruffy men in ill-fitting suits stood at the gates, Hermione guessed they were very low on the hierarchy of Voldemort's followers, probably snatchers or thugs.

"Names?" one of the men said in a strong cockney accent.

"Mr and Mrs Greengrass," said Severus without missing a beat. The two men found their names on a list and compared them to a photo, and after a moment moved aside to let them in. Hermione refrained from breathing out loudly in relief. Together they walked up to the entrance of the manor where they were greeted by a man who took their cloaks.

"Valerie!" Hermione turned at the sound of her name and saw Narcissa walking towards her. With a commendable effort Hermione managed to smile politely.

'Come join us for a drink," she said brusquely, dragging Hermione away from Severus.

Severus on the other hand was approached by Maximus Crabbe and Ambrose Yaxley and was snapped up for a game of backgammon.

Hermione was pulled into the kitchen by Narcissa and thrust a glass of wine. She seemed almost about to burst and dived deep into a rant "I cannot stand Bellatrix at the moment, she's up to something, that pretentious little snit, acting high and mighty, her usual neurotic ways," Nacissa glanced over her shoulder in case anyone was eavesdropping. Hermione drunk her wine slowly, she should be glad at least that she would not have to pry information out of Narcissa Malfoy.

"You think given she's wanted by the Ministry she'd be laying low, but no," seethed Narcissa, "She knows something we don't."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in question. Narcissa leaned in closer, "If you ask me," she whispered, "It's something to do with the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord," said a high pitched voice, reminding Hermione of Umbridge, rang through the kitchen. It was Walburga Black, Sirius's mother. Hermione managed to conceal her surprise and interest.

"It's a shame he's gone, he had the right idea he did, eradicating those blood traitors, those mudblood scums," She went on, "Oh my scum of a son, on trial at the ministry, killed 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew he did, never mind those muggles, but killing a wizard, a loyal servant of the Dark Lord, scum he's is. I'll never forget the moment I blasted him off my tapestry. Let him rot in Azkaban."

Hermione almost chocked on her wine. Sirius! How could she have forgotten him, for at the moment he was on trial at the ministry.

"Nevermind him," said Narcissa in sympathy, 'Think of Regulus,"

"Ahh no!," moaned Walburga, almost comically while placing the outside of her hand to her forehead, "My beautiful, talented son, gone! Disappeared!".

Narcissa looked like she immediately regretted bringing up Regulus. "Walburga, why don't you go find my mother, I'm sure she will be glad to see you."

Walburga nodded remorsefully before departing the kitchen.

"So," said Hermione tactfully, "What were you saying about Bellatrix?"

"Oh nevermind her at the moment, I've had enough!" said Narcissa dramatically, "How's your dear Daphne?" Hermione was forced into a discussion about her "daughter", while Narcissa rambled on about Draco learning his first words. Severus on the other hand was not having much luck, Yaxley and Crabbe not talkative individuals did not give much away. Severus frowned in frustration once dinner was served and he was forced to give up his efforts on these two. Severus and Hermione were seated at a very long ornate wooden table, which was piled up with food such as turkey, vegetables and seafood. Various house-elves rushed around serving wine to impatient witches and wizards. Hermione felt her chest constrict in sympathy for these poor elves. A man sitting opposite to her on the table gave her a curious look while his hand swirled around the wine in his glass. He, very subtly ran his tongue over his lips, eyeing Hermione. A woman took her seat next to him, it was Bellatrix Lestrange, and Hermione was stunned. She was beautiful, stunning as Azkaban was yet to claim her amazing looks. Her black hair was flowing smooth curls, her skin was radiant and her eyes were bright and dazzling. Hermione would have been mesmerised by her beauty if Bellatrix hadn't rudely barked at the nearest houseelf for a glass of wine and upon receiving the wine, Bellatrix downed the entire glass. The man sitting next to her looked at her with a mix of embarrassment and irritation.

"Bellatrix," he said heavily, "will you please _behave_"

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix sneered, 'might I remind you next time you decide to _shag_ some muggle in the cellar, will you stop playing with your food before you eat it? The screams are downright irritating. You are the one who needs to behave"

"Bellatrix, I think it would be best to have a more savoury conversation in the presence of guests," Rodolphus said stiffly, glaring at his wife.

Bellatrix gave a devilish grin, "Nevermind dear, I have a present for you later which might fulfil your appetite." Hermione frowned at Severus, confused by which part of the conversation was true and what might be the gift. They were then joined by Narcissa and Lucius, who sat next to Bellatrix, opposite Severus and Hermione. Bellatrix and Narcissa began to whisper furiously at each other. Lucius through the pair a bored and disdainful look.

"The estate you have here Lucius, is quite impressive," said Rodolphus from the other side of Bellatrix, "I heard you were living in London though,"

"Well I recently moved back here after the death of my father,"

"I am sorry to hear of his death, Abraxas, dragon pox I hear?"

"Yes, yes," Lucius waved his hand dismissively, "Narcissa persuaded me to move back here, she wants Draco to have space to grow up and her dear sister needs somewhere to hide from the authorities,"

"I heard that Malfoy," Bellatrix spat.

"You ought to be grateful for my hospitality _Lestrange_," countered Lucius, "I'm sure Rodolphus would gladly take you back."

Bellatrix looked highly affronted by the idea. "My marriage is none of your business, Malfoy,"

"Well you do seem to be in better spirits, a new secret lover? Sneaking out in the middle of the night I hear?" the voice of Walburga rang from a few seats down. A few people stopped eating to wait for Bellatrix's reaction. But she simply smiled knowingly and took a sip of wine. After a minute of awkwardly fishing for something else to talk about, a man sitting next to Hermione piped up, "So I hear Snape is going to be trialled at the ministry,"

Next to Hermione, Severus stiffened and said, "Are you aware that Dumbledore is going to act in his defence?"

"His defence!" shrieked Bellatrix, "That filthy traitor! Should have known he was working for Dumbledore! Never trusted Snape, that dark arts obsessed freak."

Under the table Hermione grabbed Severus's knee in reassurance, hoping he wouldn't lose his temper.

"You idiot," sneered Lucius, "He is merely sucking up to that old bastard for information, for when the Dark Lord finally does return,"

"Do not mention him!" growled Bellatrix, "for you are not mourning in his absence, you are rejoicing, you are not a true servant for the Lord, I am his only true servant,"

The man sitting next to Hermione spoke up again, "If that be true Bellatrix, why are you neither mourning in his demise, instead you are in happier spirits then you ever were?"

Bellatrix laughed, but not a joyful laugh, almost a malicious laugh, "Rabastan, in the end the Dark Lord will have one servant to reward for her service, and that would be me, not you cowards!"

Lucius, Rabastan and Rodolphus looked offended and angry but decided not to say anything as it was not worth provoking Bellatrix any further.

After dinner, the guests made their way to the Ballroom for some dancing and Hermione mouthed to Severus, "How rich are they, having a ballroom their own house!" Severus who had grown up with an impoverished childhood eyed the blatant flaunting of their wealth, such as the many paintings and antique furniture with disgust. They entered the ballroom and Severus excused Hermione to search for Lucius.

"Hello Valerie," The same man who had eyed her at dinner had approached her, Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Hello Rodolphus," said Hermione uncertainly.

"My dear, you do look lavishing this evening," he purred, "and I thought after that feast I would be too full for dessert."

Hermione swallowed nervously, but didn't want to take any action incase she blew her cover.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play coy with me, Valerie. Why are you acting so cold," he said as he ran his finger lightly up her arm, "its driving me crazy, and forgive me for my wife's outburst at dinner, I do not take muggles like that anymore, its only you Valerie, only you."

Hermione stood there feeling confused and stared at the man in front of her, he was thickly built with brown hair and a handsome face. He was very attractive in a superficial kind of way, he reminded Hermione of Lockhart.

"Come with me," he growled and before Hermione could protest he dragged her out of the room and into another room which resembled a study. Hermione hoped that someone saw them and told Severus because she wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible. Rodolphus grabbed Hermione around the waist roughly and pulled her into him.

"My god Valerie, I have waited too long to have you,"

Instinctively Hermione pulled out her wand and held it in front her, defensively. Rodolphus merely chuckled if she was playing a game and before Hermione could react, he yanked the wand from her hand and discarded it behind him. "I don't have time for your games tonight," he breathed heavily, "I must make you mine again" Hermione felt almost nauseas at his words. He approached her and before she knew it Hermione was backed up against the wall. "I love seeing the fear in your eyes, dear, your struggle, try to defy me but this will end up the way it always does, you know you cannot resist me, that's why you keep coming back for more, you little whore, you dirty minx." Hermione squirmed and tried to turn away but Rodolphus had pinned her against the wall. "Stop pretending you're not enjoying it, I know you love it when I touch you, when I touch you here" Rodolphus ran his hand over Hermione's backside and grabbed it roughly, almost painfully, "or here" he touched her waist, "or here" he cupped her breasts, ignoring her protests, "or even here" and he slid his hand between her legs. Hermione yelped in fear and horror and Rodolphus began to grind into her whilst kissing her neck.

Suddenly the door of the room was bashed open violently and there stood Severus looking livid. "Take your hands off her!" he barked furiously. Rodolphus gave him a look which translated to "I was only having a bit of fun" but nonetheless conceded and took his hands of a very white faced and terrified Hermione. Wordlessly Severus shot a spell at Rodolphus and he broke out into angry looking welts and hive all over his body. He moaned in pain and fell to the floor in the foetal position.

"Grab your wand" Severus said to Hermione flatly and left the room. Hermione took one last look at Rodolphus on the floor withering in pain and followed Severus.

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
